Spree Killer
by Shini Malfoy
Summary: AU Naruto y Sasuke son detectives y deben encontrar al asesino relámpago antes que él los encuentre a ellos. La pelea entre Uchiha y Gaara por Uzumaki es más notoria... ¿Qué está primero para los policías: el corazón o la misión?
1. Pista 1

Spree Killer

_**Pista 1**_

[AU 

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fueron encargados de una misión peligrosa: encontrar al asesino relámpago (o Spree Killer) que solo ataca mujeres.

Sasuke se esfuerza en hacerle recordar a Naruto de su persona. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarle?

Naruto sufre por su pasado y Gaara hace lo imposible para ayudarle.

La pelea por Uzumaki se hace cada vez más notoria y el asesino a sangre fría les acecha desde las sombras, cada vez más cerca.

¿Qué está primero para los policías: el corazón o la misión?

_**::Shini Malfoy::**_

En las oficinas de la policía de la ciudad de Konoha, todos los trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro, desesperados por encontrar a una persona en especial. Fueron ordenados especialmente por el jefe Kakashi y, si no obedecían, cosas terribles podía pasar. Con esa simple idea, sus pies se movían más rápidos de lo imaginado.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Kakashi, dos civiles escribían en sus respectivas mesas mientras que el superior hablaba con su policía más estúpido y considerado.

— ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación, Uzumaki Naruto? —cuestionó por segunda vez mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba los codos en el escritorio.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, serio, mas con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

— ¡Ya quiero empezar, dattebayo! —se emocionó, sonriendo ampliamente.

El jefe sonrió con un dejo de nervios. Ese muchacho jamás había trabajo como detective y menos… con un compañero.

— Debes esperar, Naruto, aún no llega tu compañero —se levantó tranquilamente, ignorando la rabia del joven.

— ¡Me niego a trabajar con alguien, ttebayo! ¡Yo podré encontrar a ese asesino y seré reconocido como el policía más fuerte de toda la ciudad! —rezongó.

Nuestro civil había sufrido un ataque de la mafia ni bien era un pequeño de cuatro años; sobrevivió con la ayuda de una familia desconocida aún para él. Pero las marcas físicas habían quedado, aún a sus diecisiete años. En ambas mejillas se veían tres cicatrices, bien parecidas a bigotes de algún animal. Por eso, en la ciudad era conocido como: el zorro.

— Si, si, Naruto. Espera cinco minutos más —pidió, ignorando los chillidos del otro.

La puerta de abrió y tres policías entraron, jadeantes.

— Lo encontramos, señor. Estaba durmiendo en los baños privados del edificio de al lado —explicó uno, dejando pasar a un joven de la misma edad que Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha. Detective profesional; a sus dieciocho años ya ha resuelto cuatro casos. Pero tenía un problema y solo un problema que le quitaba la categoría de 'perfecto': era holgazán. Se negaba a casi todos los pedidos de ayuda que recibía y, cuando aceptaba uno, desaparecía misteriosamente.

Naruto se giró para ver al condenado que sería su compañero. Le torturaría hasta la muerte, si era necesario, para que dejara el trabajo y así encargarse todo él. Su mirada reflejaba fastidio y molestia hasta que se tomó con esas gemas oscuras.

Gran sorpresa se llevó. Era guapo el chico; y no solo eso, tenía un aura tan superior que ¡le enfurecía aún más!

Gruñó.

— ¡Kakashi, me niego! —volvió su atención al hombre de pelos plateados.

— Bienvenido, Uchiha Sasuke —sonrió, aunque su máscara solo mostraba dos montañitas a los costados de su boca.

El morocho chistó. Metió las manos dentro de su pantalón y cambió su semblante a uno de cansancio.

— Policías persistentes —murmuró, fastidiado.

— Has aceptado nuestra petición y debes cumplir con ella, Sasuke —indicó con las manos a los cinco policías del despacho para que se retirasen y así poder hablar más tranquilo y con más detalles—. Siéntense, por favor.

Con resignación, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en frente del escritorio y esperaron indicaciones. Naruto sabía, superficialmente, de lo que se trataba esa misión; y no había indicios de que sea peligrosa. Entonces, ¿para qué tuvo que llamar a ese detective? Que, por cierto, ¿quién era? Le resultaba conocido su apellido…

— Aquí les dejaré todo lo que logramos conseguir hasta ahora. Serán detectives, necesitamos descubrir al asesino de las cincuenta muertes; todas tienen una cosa en común: son mujeres. Las edades son diversas, desde recién nacidas hasta ancianas a punto de morir. El último ataque fue registrado hace tres horas en un edificio abandonado a quince cuadras de aquí. Pueden ir a ver el cadáver para averiguar su tipo de arma —dejó dos folletos en frente de cada uno.

— Asesino de sangre fría —Sasuke abrió una de las carpetas y vio cien fotos, dos fotos por cada muerta.

Naruto también abrió su carpeta. Cincuenta fotos mostraban a las atacadas antes del asesinado; las otras cincuenta eran de sus cuerpos muertos, tirados o colgados.

El rubio sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago; esos ojos muertos… Presentía que le miraban a él. Era demasiado horrible para soportarlo más tiempo. Cerró la carpeta disimuladamente.

El morocho le miró de soslayo y sonrió desapercibidamente.

— Dices que también recién nacidas… —tomó dos fotos: eran una bebe recién salida del cuerpo de la madre.

Qué crueldad. Sus extremidades se encontraban dispersas por la cuna y en su pecho sobresalían sus órganos; los ojos miraban hacia el techo, con inocencia.

— Eso es… horrible —susurró Uzumaki, aterrado, con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible—. Pero… pero… ¿qué clase de persona tiene tan frío el corazón para atacar a tan inofensiva criatura?

Kakashi suspiró.

— Por eso les he elegido a ustedes. Sasuke, tu mentalidad es prodigiosa, con ella podremos encontrar rápidamente a este asesino; Naruto, cuando tomas un arma, es la muerte definitiva de tu oponente. El asesino es peligroso, ya ven que no tiene piedad contra nada ni nadie. Confiamos en que no nos defraudarán —se sentó.

— No trabajo gratis —interrumpió Uchiha, mirando seriamente al superior de los policías.

— Oh, no, ninguno trabajará gratis —sonrió, amigable.

Los ojos celestes de Naruto brillaron. Si lograba conseguir mucho dinero, podría comprarse las cosas que más deseaba.

— Tendrán una muy buena paga si lograr resolver el caso.

— ¡Genial, dattebayo! —brincó en su asiento.

— No quiero dinero —dijo el otro, sorprendiendo a los otros dos quienes le miraron.

— ¿No quieres dinero? ¿De qué vives, entonces, ttebayo? —le miró, ofendido. Con esa actitud, le acababa de dejar en completo ridículo.

El jefe sonrió.

— La familia Uchiha se caracteriza, entre otras cosas, por la fortuna que se hizo en tiempos pasados —explicó Hatake—. Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres como recompensa, entonces?

— Luego te lo diré, ahora no estoy para pensar —bostezó, indiferente ante el enfado del rubio.

— Naruto, por favor —le intentó tranquilizar Kakashi.

— Kakashi… —suplicó por enésima vez, mirándole con ojos de niño bueno.

— También hay otra cosa —ignoró al rubio—. Ambos vivirán en el departamento de la policía, para mejor comodidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó, tirando la silla al suelo.

Sin saber porqué, se había sonrojado por pensar en vivir bajo el mismo techo con ese Sasuke…

— ¿Hay algo que sea de tu agrado en este trabajo, usuratonkachi? —le miró serio.

— ¡Tú, cierra la boca, ricachón! ¡Y no me llames así, teme! —le miró, con las cejas casi juntas. Volvió su atención a Kakashi—. Estoy a gusto en mi departamento, dattebayo. No quiero irme a otro lado, ttebayo.

— Lo siento, Naruto, pero así lo decía el contrato. ¿Es que no lo leíste?

El rubio permaneció en silencio.

— Eres un idiota —confirmó sus dudas el Uchiha.

— ¡¡Teme!! —chilló, malhumorado.

— _Será un trabajo entretenido_ —pensó el jefe de los policías—. _Uno indiferente hacia la vida y el otro energético como él solo… suerte que puse esas cámaras en el departamento_ —sonrió, pervertido.

— ¡Kakashi, no permitas que el teme me digas esas cosas, ttebayo!

— ¿Ahora buscas protección en tu jefe, dobe? —sonrió de lado, superior y con burla.

— ¡Cállate, teme!

Naruto terminó de meter la última prenda de ropa en la maleta y cerró el cierre, antes de que todo salga disparado y tenga que guardar todo de nuevo por quinta vez. Largó una gran bocanada de aire, cansado.

— Los dos juntos para mayor comodidad y así nos mandan los informes a un solo lugar… —miró por la ventana—. Ese teme, ya me cae mal, dattebayo… ¿Dónde dejé el veneno para ratas? —entró a su cocina y abrió todas las puertas de las alacenas pero ya no había nada.

Sacó la conclusión que ya la había usado.

Se puso la mochila a la espalda y dio una última mirada a su departamento. No es un 'adiós' definitivo, es un simple 'hasta luego'. Su departamento siempre fue su rincón de esperanza y consuelo; no importaba cuánto tiempo tomara ese caso de asesinatos, volvería aunque sea como espíritu. Jamás dejaría que un extraño viviese en su verdadero hogar.

Por suerte, Kakashi entendió eso y no lo puso en alquiler.

— ¡Bien! —sonrió ampliamente, negado a mostrarse triste—. ¡Pórtate bien y no desordenes, dattebayo! —le habló al departamento antes de cerrar la puerta y trancarla con el seguro.

Guardó las llaves en su pantalón y bajó las escaleras, aún con su sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Zorrito, ¿te vas?! —le llamó burlón una mujer desde la ventana del edificio, una vez él haya salido a la calle.

— Si —contestó, siendo consiente que la persona no le ha escuchado.

En esa ciudad, no era querido desde que falló en uno de sus trabajos y un edificio se incendió, matando a más de 20 habitantes. Quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y comenzó a acelerar el paso inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia la nueva casa. Su barrio no se caracterizaba por ser los mejores y menos para él… no faltaba el idiota que quería burlarse de él y sus cicatrices en el rostro.

Dobló en la esquina y chocó contra alguien. El peso de su mochila le tiró para atrás y cayó sentado a la acera.

— Ay, ttebayo —se sobó el trasero, adolorido.

— Oh, miren qué tenemos aquí: al zorro —habló superior un hombre mayor. Sonrió, burlón.

— Oye, policía, ¿ahora de qué corres? ¿De los ladrones? —rió su compañero.

El rubio no respondió. Se limitó a sacarse la mochila de la espalda y así levantarse con mayor facilidad. Tomó de las manijas al bolso y, antes de poder alzarlo, el hombre mayor de unos treinta años le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza.

Hizo una mueca de dolor. Se vio forzado a soltar la mochila.

— Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a trabajar en esa estación de policías, zorrito. Solo traes muerte —le levantó la mano, separándolo del suelo unos centímetros hasta dejarle a la altura de su cara.

— Suéltame, ttebayo.

— 'Ttebayo', 'dattebayo', ¿qué demonios quiere decir eso? ¿Es idioma zorruno? —cuestionó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué tal si le hacemos aprender el idioma del humano? —se relamió los labios.

— Déjame, te digo —tomó la mano del agresor con la suya libre para que le liberase y así poderse ir. Ya no le agradaban esos juegos…

— ¿Con quién crees que hablas, zorro? —frunció el ceño.

Le tiró contra una pared con fuerza. Naruto gimió levemente; de la comisura de sus labios, salió un hilito de sangre. Miró con odio a ambos hombres mientras desparramaba la sangre con el dorso de su mano.

— Te haremos entender que nadie te quiere en esta ciudad —le acorralaron, impidiendo que la luz del sol llegase a su rostro.

— Les dijo que le dejaran —habló un muchacho a su costado, bastante serio.

El rubio conocía esa voz a la perfección; la había escuchado hace poco. Miró entre las piernas del hombre mayor y vio esos zapatos caros que siempre usaba. Sonrió levemente, agradecido por su repentina aparición.

Ambos hombres se giraron y miraron al tarado que les interrumpió.

El alma les cayó al suelo al encontrarse con esos ojos frívolos.

— ¿Quiéres que se los repita? —entrecerró más los ojos, terminando de aterrar a los acosadores.

— ¡N-n-no! Vámonos —se alejaron apresuradamente, casi corriendo.

Uzumaki respiró, aliviado. Aún tenía una mancha roja en la muñeca con forma de mano. Fue muy fuerte ese agarre, tendrá la marca por unas horas más. Miró a su salvador.

— Eres policía, Naruto, debes hacerte respetar —le reprochó su amigo.

— Lo siento, Gaara, me tomaron por sorpresa, dattebayo —sonrió, apenado.

Aceptó la mano que le extendió y se levantó de un brinco.

— Fue una suerte que hayas pasado por acá, ttebayo —se limpió el pantalón y la boca con la manga de su campera naranja.

— Te seguí —confesó tranquilamente.

Cuando estaba con ese rubio, su frialdad e indiferencia desaparecía, dejándole el paso a la amistad. Era una de las pocas personas que respetaba y ayudaba cuando podía.

— ¿Me seguiste? —se ruborizó—. ¿Por qué? —le miró.

— Porque corrías y no prestaste atención a mi llamado —caminó unos tres pasos hacia la calle y tomó la gran mochila—. ¿Qué llevas? ¿La casa entera? —por su fuerza, no le fue difícil levantarla pero imaginar que su amigo corría con eso en la espalda… Vaya, debía tener muchas ganas de irse para no quejarse ni tropezar.

— Algo por el estilo —bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Te vas? —no lo demostró, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar esa respuesta.

¿Es que no era comida lo que guardaba allí?

— El trabajo me obliga, ttebayo —suspiró con cansancio—. Lo siento, Gaara, no quería decírtelo porque… porque…

— Porque no quieres aceptar el hecho que dejaste tu departamento solo —completó la oración tranquilamente.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Le agradaba ese pelirrojo, siempre sabía terminar su oración cuando él no encontraba las palabras correctas.

— ¿A dónde te mudas?

— A la casa de la policía, a veinte cuadras de acá —indicó con el dedo índice hacia el oeste.

— ¿La que usábamos para jugar al escondite hace años atrás? —su amigo era una caja de sorpresas.

— Esa misma —sonrió.

— Es enorme, ¿solo para ti?

— No.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién vivirás? —frunció levemente el ceño—. Con Kakashi, ¿verdad?

— Con… Uchiha… Sasuke —se encogió.

— ¡¿Ése?! —no se molestó en ocultar su enfado—. Pensé que se había perdido por ahí, Naruto, ¿qué hace en la ciudad de vuelta?

— Detectives… —escupió con fastidio.

— ¿Qué clase de caso te dieron? —se acercó más a su amigo para hablar en voz baja y así solo escucharse entre ambos. No quería que los curiosos se metieran en donde nadie los llamaba.

— Ahora soy detective. Tengo que encontrar al asesino de las cincuenta muertes —se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su amigo.

— ¡Eso es un caso de rango Superior! —estalló, enfurecido con ese Hatake.

— ¡Baja la voz, dattebayo! —le tomó de la ropa y le tapó la boca—. Y lo sé. Pero me pusieron a Uchiha como compañero y no hubo forma, Kakashi se negó a cambiar de idea para dejarme el cargo solo.

— Pues, me parece perfecto —se sacó el bozal algo brusco.

Frunció más la frente.

— Nadie asegura que el asesino cambie de opinión y decida matarte por querer buscarle. Es peligroso, nadie puede pensar como el condenado ese y siempre están un paso atrás. ¿Pero por qué con el detective Uchiha? Hay otros detectives más aplicados…

— ¿Y yo qué voy a saber, ttebayo? Cuando llegué, había desaparecido. Lo encontraron durmiendo en los baños…

— ¡Ese idiota de Hatake Kakashi! —se apartó y le tendió la mochila—. Como sea, me estas diciendo demasiado y no me puedo meter en esos temas —respiró profundamente, para volver a su rostro serio.

— Igual, gracias, Gaara. Prometo venir a visitarlos —tomó el bolso y lo tiró sobre su espalda.

— Tu departamento estará en donde lo has dejado para cuando vuelvas —se cruzó de brazos. Uzumaki no tenía remedio, hacía años que trataba a su casa como a una persona.

— Toma, cuídalo por mí —se tiró las llaves—. ¡Es sensible, no le rompas nada, dattebayo! —con un movimiento de mano sobre su hombro, se alejó de allí a trote.

El pelirrojo permaneció en su lugar y miró el par de llaves que ahora reposaba en sus manos. Naruto nunca le confió el departamento… ¿Qué le estaría pasado por esa rubia cabeza?

— Vuelve, ¿entendido? —le habló a la nada y se alejó hacia su nueva casa temporal.

Jadeando, llegó a la casa que le dio Kakashi. La recordaba más grande, tal vez porque su tamaño corporal era más pequeño hacía años… Se encogió de hombros. Sigue igual de bonita y eso importaba. Empujó la reja con el hombro pero lo único que consiguió fue resbalar; se sostuvo a tiempo antes de caer al suelo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta, dattebayo? —murmuró y miró a través de la cerradura—. ¡Tiene llave, dattebayo!

Se sacó la mochila de la espalda y la dejó aún costado. Se arremangó y comentó a tirar de las rejas, forzando a la cerradura. No corrió veinte cuadras para quedarse en la puerta, esperando a la nada.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, pero sus manos rojas le indicaban que hacía rato que tiraba sin tener resultados positivos. Miró con odio a la puerta.

Sintió un tirón de su campera y sus pies pendieron en el aire.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, dobe? —giró el rostro y se encontró a centímetros del serio rostro pálido de Sasuke.

Se sonrojó.

— ¡Tú, teme, bájame! —pataleó.

El morocho le apartó, rodando los ojos. ¿Qué clase de compañero le pusieron? Le miró de reojo. Tanta niñez en un ser de diecisiete años no podía ser posible… Sonrió de lado.

— Se abre con las llaves, usuratonkachi —le soltó, tirándole al suelo.

Con su única mano libre (en la otra habían bolsas con comida), sacó las llaves correspondientes de la campera y abrió la reja. Pasó, dejando al rubio enfurecido en el suelo. Tomó otra llave y abrió la puerta de la casa, dejando ver un enorme living, hermoso y lujoso, lleno de muebles y alfombras. Naruto permaneció mirando esa belleza.

¿Viviría allí?

— Entra de una vez, haré la comi- —una ráfaga pasó por su costado, dejándole estático en su lugar. Su pelo se movió hasta quedar contra su rostro, estorbándole la vista. Se quitó el cabello y miró hacia la esquina opuesta del living, en donde había una escalera caracol que les llevaba a los otros dos pisos: uno de dormitorios y, el superior de todos, para los juegos.

— ¡Elijo este cuarto, dattebayo! —escuchó al rubio en el primer piso, bastante eufórico.

Sasuke cerró la puerta lentamente, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Disfrutará ese trabajo…

— ¡El cuarto del final del pasillo es mío! —avisó seriamente, caminando hacia la cocina.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es el más grande, ttebayo! ¡Es mío!

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos, llenando los pulmones pausadamente, recuperando la compostura.

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en el umbral del cuarto, su cuarto.

— Soy el primero en llegar por el mediodía, arreglo la casa yo solo porque el niñato decidió llegar al atardecer y compré la comida para tú comieras. ¿Qué derecho tienes para elegir el cuarto más grande? —frunció el ceño, mostrándole temible. Aunque internamente se entretenía de ver ese puchero infantil en el rostro de Uzumaki.

— Dejé mi departamento por el trabajo —respondió rápidamente y le indicó con el dedo índice—. ¡Largo de mi cuarto, dattebayo!

— Tú, dobe… —apretó los puños, con un tic en el ojo.

— Ya abrí la mochila, no hay forma de volver a meter la ropa. Perdiste, ttebayo —sonrió, superior.

— ¡Mi ropa ya está en el armario!

— Pues, tómala y ponla en otro lugar, ttebayo —abrazó su mochila.

— Hazlo tú.

— Es tu ropa, no la tocaré.

— Toma tu ropa y elije otro dormitorio, dobe —cada vez le costaba más reprimir sus ganas de agarrarle y sacarlo a patadas.

— No —le sacó la lengua, tirando la piel de debajo de su ojo hacia abajo.

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Con la sien latiéndole al ritmo de su corazón, ingresó al cuarto a grandes zancadas, moviendo sus brazos de adelante hacia atrás con los puños bien aferrados.

— Oye, ¿qué crees que haces, dattebayo? No, ¡no toques ahí! ¡Ay, Sasuke-teme, saca tu mano de ahí! No te atreverías… ¡No, ttebayo! ¡Bájame!

Un bulto de ropa cayó fuera del dormitorio y la puerta de cerró de un portazo, dejando a ambos afuera. La cabeza de Naruto se asomó fuera de toda esa ropa y miró enfurecido al detective.

— Pronto estará la comida —se acomodó la remera y bajó por la escalera, nuevamente hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena.

El rubio, de un salto, salió de la montaña y tomó el picaporte. Claro, la cerró con llave.

— ¡¡Sasuke-teme!! —chilló, enfurecido.

El morocho prendió la radio de la cocina, poniéndola al máximo, y comenzó a cortar verdura.

Luego de una cena, poco pacífica, Naruto tuvo que lavar los trastos mientras Uchiha seguía viendo la carpeta que le dio Kakashi con la información de todas las víctimas. Al no ir a ver el cuerpo al edificio, Sasuke tomó una decidió más dura (especialmente para el estómago de ese tarado rubio).

— Dobe, tú comprarás el plato que me revoleaste —le recordó entrando a la cocina.

Naruto guardó los trastos en la alacena y colgó el repasador en su gancho, aún costado de la heladera.

— Tú me provocaste, dattebayo —intentó justificarse.

Se sintió tan relajado cuando tomó ese plato y lo lanzó hacia el detective… La comida se dispersó por todo el lugar y el morocho esquivó la vajilla, provocando que los trozos se mezclaran en el suelo.

— Debemos ir a la morgue —comentó secamente. Se sentó en un banco, recargándose contra el lavaplatos.

Miró fijamente la reacción del otro. Tal como lo esperaba: palideció.

— ¿Por… por qué, ttebayo?

— Tenemos que ver ese cuerpo del que nos habló Kakashi, ¿olvidas? —alzó una ceja.

—… Si… ¡No! ¿Cuándo piensas ir? —le dio la espalda y miró el cielo nocturno.

— En media hora… y te llevaré conmigo.

Uzumaki se atragantó con su propia saliva.

— ¿Es que te impresionan los muertos, dobe? —sonrió, socarrón.

— N-no. Claro que no, teme. Es solo que… me comí una mosca —no se atrevió a girar para mirarle.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.

— Como sea, prepárate —se levantó y caminó para salir de la cocina.

— ¡Espera!

Se detuvo. Esperó en silencio en el umbral.

— Yo… hum… —se giró.

El morocho sonrió.

— La morgue queda a quilómetros de aquí, ¿cómo piensas ir?

Sasuke suspiró. Y él que esperaba que le confesara que le aterraban los cuerpos muertos…

— En mi auto, claro. A no ser que quieras correr… —y con ese comentario irónico, salió del lugar.

— Es insoportable… ¿Qué haría Gaara en mi lugar? —habló para sí mismo, volviendo su atención al cielo—. Él me sacaría de aquí, estoy seguro…

Uchiha detuvo su andar bruscamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— _¿Quién demonios es ese Gaara?_ —miró gélidamente la puerta de la cocina sobre su hombro.

Chistó. Ya lo averiguará, ahora debía verificar su auto.

Ambos bajaron del Ford Ka azulado y miraron el enorme edificio gris. Cerraron las puertas y caminaron a la par hacia la puerta en donde les esperaba un guardia bastante malhumorado (no tuvo más opción que quedarse allí parado, cuidando a los muertos. Qué fastidio). Les miró de arriba abajo. Le llamó la atención del traje anaranjado del rubio, ¿quería llamar tanto la atención? (llevaba la misma ropa que en la serie).

— Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, venimos a ver el cuerpo de la mujer que asesinaron esta mañana, a quince cuadras de la estación de policías —sacó su identificación del bolsillo interno de la campera.

Se la mostró unos dos segundos para luego volver a ocultarla.

El rubio miró al morocho, asombrado. ¿Cómo sabía su apellido? Solo lo escuchó una vez. ¿Tanta memoria tenía?

— Los detectives de Konoha, pasen —se apartó a regañadientes—. Pronto —les apresuró al verles caminar tan pacíficamente.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada.

— Su trabajo consiste en cuidar… no en apresurar. Procure limitarte a sus obligaciones y déjennos caminar como queramos —dejó pasar primero al policía para luego pasar él y dejar a un muy fastidiado guardia.

— Mocoso.

Los pasillos eran iluminados por lámparas blancas de techo, las paredes se encontraban pintadas de gris y el piso era de cemento. No importa dónde mirasen, siempre era lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué viniste con ese disfraz, dobe? Vamos a ver a un muerto, no a un festival —le miró de soslayo, con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

— El resto de la ropa ya la había guardado, dattebayo —entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca, dándole poca importancia al tema.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Bajaron al subsuelo y allí les esperó un hombre mayor con túnica blanca. Les sonrió, bastante amigable.

— Bienvenidos, jóvenes Uchiha y Uzumaki.

— Mh —fue la simple respuesta del morocho.

— Buenas noches. Disculpe la hora, dattebayo —dijo, sonrosado, el rubio, rascándole la nuca.

— No te preocupes. Los muertos no duermen. Pasen, pasen —abrió dos puertas de acero e ingresó al lugar en donde reposaban todos los cuerpos.

Naruto permaneció en su lugar, pensando en esa respuesta. Palideció nuevamente. Sasuke le tomó del brazo y le obligó a entrar a su lado.

— Si te impresionan los muertos, no hubieras aceptado el trabajo —susurró a su oído.

Uzumaki se estremeció. ¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado? Su voz era tan sensual, provocativa, que cualquiera que le escuchase se derretía… ¡Menos él!

— Cierra la boca, teme, no me impresionan los muertos —se zafó del agarre y apresuró el paso, para así, alejarlo.

No, no, error. No tuvo que haber hecho eso, ya que ahora se encontraba solo en frente del hombre de la bata con el cuerpo de la muerta en medio (ésta se encontraba cubierto con una tela). Las manos le sudaron; el solo hecho se imaginarse las condiciones de ese cuerpo le aterraba. ¡Era policía, no podía intimidarse por un cuerpo, maldita sea!

— ¿Esperamos a su amigo? —cuestionó, tomando la tela por donde sobresalían un par de cabellos.

— No —respondió rápidamente, con el orgullo en alto.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

— Espero que no haya comido nada —y tiró de la tela.

— ¡Ah! —dio un brinco para atrás y se aferró con fuerza a la primera viga que encontró.

— Dobe —protestó el morocho al sentir una bolsa naranja colgar de su cuerpo.

Le dolía el hombro izquierdo: en donde Naruto clavaba sus uñas. Su posición no era exactamente cómoda: Naruto se aferraba de su hombro izquierdo con las manos y de su cintura con sus piernas. Un leve rubor inundó sus mejillas. Pasó sus manos alrededor de esa estrecha cintura.

— Bájate —tiró de él y le dejó caer al suelo, mostrando un semblante serio.

— Ay, ttebayo —se sobó el trasero—. Sasuke… —murmuró, enojado—. ¿Por qué me tiras, dattebayo?

— Porque tú te me tiraste encima primero —le ignoró y se acercó a la camilla, en donde el doctor les miraba entretenido—. ¿Esta es la mujer?

Bajó la mirada. La mujer esa fue torturada, notoriamente violada, y dejada de lado hasta que muera desangrada; ni siquiera la mataron ellos, dejaron que agonice quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Frunció levemente el ceño. Se encontraba desnuda, veía claramente todos sus cortes: dos en el pecho, bastantes profundos, su ombligo fue traspasado por algo bastante grueso, sus piernas se encontraban quemadas, no tenía los dedos, y sus pezones fueron cortados.

Una abominación. Y lo que más le llamó la atención: su rostro se encontraba intacto.

— Los dedos y los pezones los tenemos en un jarrón por allá. ¿Los quiere ver?

— ¿Cómo se lla-? —detuvo su pregunta abruptamente.

Giró el rostro hacia su compañero.

— Naruto, ¿quiéres venir aquí? —alzó una ceja.

El rubio miraba entretenido otros objetos, lejos de la camilla. Le miró cuando le llamó.

— No, ttebayo, no quiero —negó con la cabeza.

— Disculpe —le dijo al doctor.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia Uzumaki y le tomó de la nuca de la campera.

— Lo mismo que te hice en el cuarto lo puedo hacer aquí, coopera y trabaja, usuratonkachi —a jalones, lo dejó sentado aún lado del cuerpo—. No mires si no quieres, pero tampoco deambules por ahí.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. No podía ver los cuerpos muertos, no tenía una razón en especial, pero su estómago se revolvía como un tornado. Vio por una milésima de segundo a esa mujer y… lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue: '_¡Sasuke-teme, ven pronto!_', antes de saltar y aferrarse a ese cuerpo atlético.

— ¿Su compañero tiene un trauma, por casualidad? —habló bajito el doctor.

— ¿Cómo se llama la señorita? Dime sus datos —ignoró la pregunta. No tenía respuesta…

— Tiene diecisiete años, sus padres salieron de viaje de negocios hacía unas semanas y ella vivía sola en su casa. El resto de la familia vive en La Arena, deberían de estar viniendo a reconocer el cuerpo —Sasuke miró de reojo hacia su derecha, intrigado por las reacciones de ese zorro.

¿Temblaba? Uzumaki se sostenía las orejas con ambas manos, sus rodillas tocaban su pecho y su rostro lo tenía oculto. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se sintió arrepentido de haberle obligado ir a ese lugar, hubiese sido mejor que se quedase en la casa…

— ¿Joven Uchiha? —le trajo de vuelta el adulto.

— Nombre —volvió a mirarle con su semblante serio.

— Haruno Sakura.

— Bien —observó un instante más ese cuerpo desnudo y maltratado—. ¿Nos permitiría un momento a solas? Necesito hablar con mi compañero y sacar fotos.

— Si, seguro —asintió y salió del lugar.

El ruido de las puertas cerrarse retumbó por las paredes. Ninguno de los dos detectives se movió de su lugar. Uzumaki esperaba algún comentario burlón por parte de ese idiota ante su actitud de niño débil…

— Naruto.

— ¿Q-qué? —recuperaba la compostura lentamente.

El morocho tomó una libreta de la camilla y le miró la primera hoja. Eran los datos completos de la victima.

— Ve a un rincón y lee esto. Yo sacaré un par de fotos —sin mirarle le extendió el expedientes.

El rubio se levantó, dándole la espalda a la camilla y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó la carpeta y se alejó.

Uchiha sacó su cámara digital del pantalón y tomó bastantes fotografías, las suficientes de todas las heridas y el rostro. Miró atentamente esos ojos muertos que le miraban…

El flash iluminó todo el cuerpo.

Naruto, por su parte, leía la fecha de nacimiento y los entretenimientos de Sakura. No veía ninguna anormalidad, nada raro para ser una simple adolescente.

— Teme, ¿tienes bolígrafo?

— En cinco minutos volvemos, dobe, apúrate a hacer lo que quieras hacer —le tiró la lapicera sobre su hombro.

El rubio la tomó sin dificultad y anotó todo lo posible en la palma y el dorso de su mano. Nada le atraía la atención, todo era normal. ¿Qué similitud tenía con las otras víctimas? Tal vez sea físicamente… para eso estaba Sasuke, que él se encargue de los rasgos físicos, pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

¿Por qué aceptó el trabajo? Por dinero, por nada más. Internamente (y muy internamente) agradecía a Kakashi por ponerle un compañero, él ya hubiese devuelto todo lo que comió en el día.

Estrujó con fuerza la lapicera, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No podía caer tan bajo al recordar todos los sucesos pasados que le dejaron con ese trauma hacia los muertos… ¡Eso solo le perjudicaba el presente! Maldición, condenado pasado…

Ya con toda la información necesaria, ambos policías salieron de la morgue. Caminaron hacia el coche en silencio. Naruto respiró el aire libre, con una gran sonrisa.

— Ya quiero dormir, dattebayo —estiró los brazos hacia atrás, acomodando sus hombros.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —Uchiha se detuvo aún costado de la puerta del conductor y abrió los pestillos.

Ambos ingresaron al vehículo y manejaron hacia la nueva casa.

— Nada interesante, ttebayo. Solía hacer muchos deportes y sus notas escolares eran normales. Sus padres y ella se mudaron aquí por trabajo hacía dos años, dejando al resto de la familia en la ciudad de La Arena —leía su mano.

— ¿Qué deportes?

— Jockey, volley, atletismo, natación y… ¿qué dice ahí, ttebayo? —acercó la mano a sus ojos, intentando traducir su propia letra.

— Dobe… —suspiró, deteniéndose en el semáforo en rojo.

— ¡Cállate, teme! … Y tenis —logró descifrar el acertijo.

— Ya veo… —entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia delante.

Las próximas siete cuadras se encontraban a oscuras. Algún corte de luz, tal vez. Subió las ventanillas y apagó las luces delanteras y traseras. Podía guiarse fácilmente por la oscuridad, pero no quería llamar la atención de posibles ladrones.

Uzumaki le miró, extrañado.

— Chocarás si no prendes alguna luz, dattebayo.

— No pasará eso —puso primera y arrancó.

— ¿Y si algún chico se te cruza? —miró hacia delante, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. Era la boca del lobo…

— Dobe… confía en mí, no chocaré nada ni nadie —le miró, girando levemente el rostro.

Asomó una pequeñísima sonrisa; no de burla, no de sorna, una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que le inundaba los sentidos de paz.

Naruto se ruborizó levemente. Agachó la cabeza, mareado. ¿Confiar en él? Le acababa de conocer… ¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase? Rápidamente, se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya en su casa, guardaron el vehículo en la cochera y lo cerraron con alarma.

— ¿Maté a alguien? —se burló el mayor, caminando hacia la puerta que le llevaba a la cocina.

— ¡Estuviste a punto de atropellar a un cachorro, dattebayo! —le acusó con el dedo.

Entre sus brazos traía a un perrito marrón claro, de no más de dos meses. Sus orejas eran largas, muy parecido a los Bretones Españoles, tal vez… su madre hubiese sido una Bretón Español y su padre de otra raza. No importaba, era hermoso. El animal dormía cómodamente en su campera acolchonada.

Naruto ingresó a la cocina y prendió la luz. Miró al animal. Sonrió enternecido. Con la luz, se le veía mejor.

— ¡Es hermoso, ttebayo! ¿Nos lo podemos quedar, Sasuke? ¿Si, si? —le miró, suplicante.

El morocho no podía resistirse a esa mirada. No había animal ni persona que se comparase con la ternura de ese zorro-humano.

— Claro que no. Suficiente tengo contigo —se cruzó de brazos, recargando la cadera contra el lavaplatos.

— ¡Vamos, Sasuke! Yo lo cuidaré y me encargaré de él; ¡lo prometo!

— ¿Sabes lo que implica un animal? Estamos trabajo, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Es mi culpa que tú estuvieras a punto de atropellarlo, teme, dattebayo?

— _Si_ —respondió en su fuero interno.

— Se merece un poco de hospitalidad. ¡Vamos, Sasuke! —abrazó al cachorro, protectoramente, procurando no despertarle.

El morocho largó un largo suspiro.

— Si te ordeno que lo saques a la calle, lo guardarás en tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

— ¡Si, ttebayo! —sonrió ampliamente, tomando ese comentario como una aceptación—. ¿Cómo lo llamaré? Debe tener un nombre… Veamos, dattebayo —pensó y pensó pero ningún nombre se le venía a la cabeza. Frunció la frente, esforzándose en hacer aparecer algún buen nombre.

— Kyuubi —soltó Uchiha, apartándose de la mesada.

— ¿Kyuubi? —miró a su compañero y luego a su nueva mascota—. Si, ttebayo, me gusta. De ahora en adelante, serás Kyuubi —sonrió de forma gatuna, sonrojado por la hermosura que traía en brazos.

Sasuke le miró atentamente, esforzándose por no cambiar su semblante sereno.

Claramente, desde que entró al despacho del jefe ese, percibió que Naruto no le reconoció. Aún sentía ese dolor en el pecho por eso… ¿Tan poco le importó que no le recordaba?

Bajó la vista al suelo, dolido.

— ¿Sasuke?

Oh, rayos.

— Vete a dormir, dobe. Mañana te levantaré a las seis de la mañana. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —giró sobre su propio eje y salió del lugar para subir las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto, encerrándose al instante.

— ¡¿Seis?! ¡Si ahora son las dos! ¡No dormiré solo cuatro horas, ttebayo! —por sus gritos, el cachorro abrió pesadamente sus ojos negros como la noche.

Gimió antes de abrir enormemente la boca en un amplio bostezo que contagió al policía.

— Tres horas con cincuenta y nueve minutos… y va restándose los segundos —escuchó a duras penas.

Gruñó.

— Vamos, Kyuubi. Te mostraré tu nueva cama —sonrió.

Uchiha se tiró boca arriba sobre esa gran cama, aún vestido. Fijó sus orbes azabaches en el techo, interesado en algún punto específico. Naruto no le reconocía, no le recordaba, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

Únicamente aceptó ese tonto trabajo por el zorrito…

— Naruto, ¿qué te pasó? —cubrió sus ojos con el brazo, reprimiendo los sollozos.


	2. Pista 2

Spree Killer

[AU 

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fueron encargados de una misión peligrosa: encontrar al asesino relámpago (o Spree Killer) que solo ataca mujeres.

Sasuke se esfuerza en hacerle recordar a Naruto de su persona. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarle?

Naruto sufre por su pasado y Gaara hace lo imposible para ayudarle.

La pelea por Uzumaki se hace cada vez más notoria y el asesino a sangre fría les acecha desde las sombras, cada vez más cerca.

¿Qué está primero para los policías: el corazón o la misión?

_**::Shini Malfoy::**_

_**Pista 2**_

Se revolvía entre las sábanas, de su frente caían gruesas gotas de sudor. De vez en cuando lanzaba algún gemido ahogado o un sollozo. Un par de lágrimas se fundieron con el sudor, salándolo.

Sintió que alguien le lamía la mejilla.

Eso le terminó de despertar, para su suerte. Miró a Kyuubi a su costado, gimiendo por la preocupación. Eso le hizo peor, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos, salió de la cama, se sentó en la esquina de al lado de la puerta y se abrazó a si mismo, con el animal en medio, lamiéndole la nariz.

Temblaba como papel. Ver esos cuerpos muertos le trajo horribles pesadillas y… ya no quería dormir. Si tan solo estuviera en su verdadera casa, ahora estaría yendo hacia lo de Gaara para pedirle consuelo (era el único que le ayudaba cuando tenía esos ataques). Se encontraba muy lejos para caminar y no tenía idea de cómo se maneja. Tuvo que conformarse con su nueva mascota.

Sorprendentemente, podía sentir sus consuelos… Sonrió de lado, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke se revolvía en su cama. No hacía más de una hora que había mandado a dormir a ese dobe y aún no conciliaba el sueño. Para empeorarle, ese condenado perro comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que alcanzó a escucharle.

Luego de cinco minutos escuchándolo, se levantó, malhumorado, y salió para el cuarto de Naruto. No despertaría al policía, simplemente degollaría a ese animalito de Dios comentario sarcástico.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y miró hacia adentro. Se sorprendió al ver la cama desecha y sin nadie arriba.

— ¿Naruto? —se le escapó susurrar mientras entraba completamente al dormitorio y miraba todo a su en derredor.

— ¿Sasuke? —escuchó el leve gruñido adormilado del detective.

Miró hacia su derecha. Lanzó una exclamación ante esa imagen tan melancólica. Se acercó a él rápidamente. No, no de nuevo; no más de esas lágrimas, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —extendió una mano lentamente hacia la cabellera rubia.

Su orgullo le había retroceder esa mano, pero su preocupación hacia su amor hacía fuerzas para el lado contrario. Debía protegerle, solo en eso pensaba, protegerle para no verle llorar de nuevo. Naruto no merecía tanta tristeza.

— Sasuke… los cuerpos… veo cuerpos —sollozaba, abrazando con más fuerzas a Kyuubi.

El morocho sintió bastantes celos por ese perro callejero. Él conocía hacía años al rubio y jamás estuvo entre sus brazos, ¿por qué el perro si?

— ¿Cuerpos? —detuvo su cuerpo, permaneciendo quieto en su lugar.

— Cuerpos… sangre… gritos… Dile que paren, dile que me molestan, dile que no me toques. ¡Por favor, Sasuke, quítalos de mi cuarto! —fue aumentando el volumen de su voz hasta ya ser un grito desesperado.

Sus ojos celestes miraban de un lado a otro, muchos cuerpos muertos, cortados, torturados, todos caminaban hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Tembló.

— ¡Basta, aléjense!

— Tranquilo, Naruto —le tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él, para levantarle, y abrazarle protectoramente.

El cachorro cayó al suelo. Uzumaki miraba con pavor el techo.

— Naruto, Naruto, estoy aquí… tranquilo, nadie te tocará, nadie te hará mal —le mecía de adelante hacia atrás, acariciando esos rizos con suavidad.

El olor a manzanilla llenó sus fosas nasales. Ese cambio de shampoo le tomó por sorpresa, la última vez olía a… sangre y tierra; fue un cambio positivo.

Guió al agente a la cama para sentarse ambos, sin separarse. El delgado cuerpo se retorcía entre sus brazos, poco a poco esos tiritos fueron bajando hasta casi desaparecer. Su hombro se encontraba mojado y en su oído izquierdo tenía esa canción tan melancólica: sollozos sin ritmo claro.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que tuvo a Naruto en esa posición. Aunque las circunstancias no eran buenas, jamás olvidaría esos momentos… eran su tesoro.

_…_

_Yo me quedé aún costado de la cama del dobe para cuidar sus sueños; solía mecerle o susurrarle palabras de ánimo (por ejemplo: 'confía en mí, no te pasará nada') cuando gemía o se revolvía por alguna pesadilla._

… __

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya el rubio dormía plácidamente. Kyuubi se acostó aún costado del morocho, rozando su cabeza con la mano del menor. Sasuke suspiró.

—… Gaara… —susurró entre sueños, sintiendo ese cuerpo cálido rodearle.

— ¿Gaara? —frunció el ceño.

Otra vez esa persona. ¿Quién demonios era él para meterse en los sueños de su usuratonkachi?

Acostó el cansado cuerpo del policía en la cama y le volvió a cubrir con las sábanas. Levantó al molesto animal y le miró fijo a los ojos.

— Supongo que gracias —masculló entre dientes antes de dejar a Kyuubi en la almohada, aún costado de la mejilla de Naruto.

Si no hubiese sido por los gemidos de ese cachorro, Uzumaki seguiría sufriendo por su ataque de nervios.

Pensativo, abrió las costinas, para dejar pasar la luz del sol (cuando aparezca). Salió del lugar, dejando la puerta entreabierta, por si volvía a despertarse.

Estaba seguro que no volvía a conciliar el sueño; resignado, volvió a su recámara para ducharse y juntar los expedientes, así comenzar su trabajo.

Desayunó una taza de café con tostadas mientras inspeccionaba las fotos y los datos.

Hacia el mediodía, se encontraba tirado en el sofá, pensando, mientras miraba el techo, cuando el grito del otro le hizo saltar y caer al piso.

— Dobe… —se sobó la cabeza, mirando hacia las escaleras.

Naruto bajaba corriendo, con la frente arrugada. Le apuntó con el dedo índice.

— ¡Tú, teme, ¿por qué no me levantaste?! ¡¿Querías quedarte con todo el crédito, dattebayo?!

El morocho se asombró. No mostraba indicios de recordar lo que ocurrió por madrugada; ¿lo olvidó? ¿También eso olvidó?

— ¿Q… N… D? —tartamudeaba, levantándose tambaleante. ¿Qué le pasaba en la cabeza a ese usuratonkachi? ¿Sufría una enfermedad que le hacía olvidar todo lo que hacía con él?

— Habla claro, teme —se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

—… Báñate y baja pronto, tengo que hablar contigo —recuperó la compostura a tiempo.

Carraspeó antes de darle la espalda y entrar al comedor, en donde estaban las carpetas.

Una media hora después, el rubio ingresó en la habitación. Notó que Sasuke no quitaba la vista de las fotos, pasaba de una a otra; fijándose en un detalle específico.

— ¿Durante toda la mañana, qué encontraste, ttebayo? —se sentó en frente suyo, con la frente arrugada.

— Nada, todo lo averigüé ayer en la morgue —bajó las fotos y las dejó, boca abajo, en la mesa.

Naruto tragó saliva. ¿Uchiha hizo eso adrede? Que considerado… se ruborizó.

— ¿Y qué descubriste? —tomó las carpetas en donde mostraban los datos personales de las víctimas.

— Separaremos los trabajos. Yo me encargo de los rasgos físicos y tú de los psicológicos.

Uzumaki suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

— Todas las víctimas están maltratadas y ninguna muestra indicios de haber sido asesinadas por una mano —comenzó su relato, volviendo a tomar las fotos. Cada vez que dejaba una de lado, la posicionaba de tal manera que la imagen no se pudiese ver—. ¿A qué me refiero, te estarás preguntando? A que, quitando a los recién nacidos, el resto murieron por desangramiento. Nuestro asesino disfruta verlas agonizar…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, dattebayo?

— Deberías ver las fotos para descubrirlo —le miró por sobre una fotografía—. Sus pieles demuestran la falta de nutrientes que lleva la sangre; y todas tienen el mismo comentario en el expediente.

— ¿De veras? —abrió dos carpetas y las miró atentamente. Frunció las cejas, buscando la igualdad.

— Al pie, dobe —miró la foto de otro bebé recién nacido y la comparó con la adolescente Sakura.

— 'Murió a…' No, teme, los horarios siguen siendo diferentes —le miró.

El morocho entrecerró los ojos, sin poder crees la idiotez que acababa de decir su compañero de trabajo. Se sobó la sien.

— Usuratonkachi, ¿por qué demonios eres policía si tienes las mismas neuronas que una mujer? —gruñó.

— ¡Oye, no me compares con ellas, dattebayo! —se levantó, enseñándole su puño como advertencia a un posible golpe.

— ¡Lee la maldita oración completamente y luego critica mi suposición, baka! —también se levantó, clavando sus orbes oscuros en los azulados.

El rubio se encogió, intimidado. ¿Por qué le afectó tanto que Sasuke la haya gritado? ¿Es que no lo había hecho cuando pelearon por el dormitorio? Pero ese grito fue diferente… Uchiha se había enojado con él. ¿Por qué tanta confusión?

— S-si —apartó rápidamente el rostro y leyó la frase en voz alta—: 'Murió a las 3 de la mañana, luego de…' —se asombró—. '… luego de perder completamente su sangre y sufrir un paro cardiorrespiratorio'.

Tomó rápidamente otro expediente y leyó la última oración.

— 'Murió a las 5 de la tarde por paro cardiorrespiratorio'

"'… desangramiento y paro cardiorrespiratorio'.

"'… desangramiento' —miró, sorprendido a Sasuke—. Que… horror.

Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

— El morir por falta de sangre es una agonía insoportable y prolongada —volvió a sentarse y mostrar su semblante serio. Entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa—. Y eso no es todo…

El rubio le miró, nervioso y preocupado. ¿Qué más, qué más? Esas muchachas sufrieron demasiado para sumarle algo más.

— Ninguna tiene un rasguño en el rostro —tomó una de las fotos y la miró—. _Sus ojos le pueden impresionar… tal vez sea mejor que no las vea_.

— ¿Rostros intactos? —se estremeció.

Ese comentario le recordó el cuerpo demacrado de la pobre Haruno Sakura.

— Exacto —bajó la imagen—. Todas tienen los ojos delineados, los labios pintados y las mejillas teñidas de rojo con maquillaje.

— ¿Se pintaron antes de morir? —alzó ambas cejas.

— No, dobe, las pintaron —remarcó la palabra—. Ese asesino tiene una enfermedad… con la belleza —frunció levemente el ceño.

— Metrosexual —se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Tampoco —rodó los ojos—. La persona metrosexual es aquella que se preocupa por su cuerpo, que es capaz de todo con tal de verse hermoso.

— ¿Tampoco sirve para una persona ajena? —le miró.

— Lee las carpetas y dime si encuentras alguna pista. Yo trabajaré con las que tenemos hasta ahora.

— Bien, ttebayo. ¡Kyuubi! —abrió los brazos antes de que el cachorro saltase a su pecho y le lamiese la mejilla—. ¡Ha trabajar, dattebayo! —sonrió ampliamente.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron separados, entre sus propios pensamientos y papeles. Ya bien entrada la noche, Naruto se estiró en el sillón y bostezó sin taparse la boca. Gimió, cansado. Su espalda sonó cuando se arqueó. Se sobó el cuello. Vio como el cachorro dormía en la mesita y sonrió. Caminó en silencio hasta el comedor, buscando al morocho.

— Eh, Sasuke, ¿qué te parece un…? —guardó las palabras en su garganta cuando vio el lugar completamente vacío.

Extrañado, fue hasta la cocina, obteniendo el mismo panorama. Fue a los dormitorios. Al piso superior. Al jardín.

— ¡Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?! —gritó, histérico.

No solo se encontraba a solas en esa enorme casa, sino que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su compañero. El único lugar en el que podía estar solo era su departamento, jamás estuvo solo en otro lugar (hacía lo imposible para que alguien se quedase con él. Nunca supo porqué). Detuvo su corrida en mitad de la escalera caracol.

— Kyuubi —fue derecho hacia el living para levantar al cachorro.

El animal gruñó somnoliento mientras se estiraba.

— Kyuubi, Kyuubi, encuentra a Sasuke, ttebayo —le suplicó, alzándolo entre sus manos.

El perro le miró.

— Sasuke, Sasuke, el hombre malhumorado que estuvo a punto de atropellarte, ttebayo —le intentó explicar—. Encuéntralo… y muérdele el trasero, dattebayo.

Dejó al animal en el suelo y esperó. El instinto o el olfato le ayudarán; no soportaba quedarse solo simplemente porque… temía. ¡Ya, ya, tenía diecisiete años! Pero aún así, era como temerle a la oscuridad… pero con luz.

Kyuubi caminó tranquilamente hacia el jardín. Naruto miró para todos lados mientras iba detrás suyo.

— Guau —se acostó en el suelo y volvió a intentar conciliar el suelo.

El rubio apretó un puño, enojado ante esa actitud tan despreocupada de su animal.

— ¡¿Qué clase de perro eres, Kyuubi, dattebayo?!

— ¿Naruto?

El nombrado giró hacia la puerta, en donde provenía la voz, esperanzado de encontrar a su compañero. Se sorprendió al ver las mismas puertas pero ningún humano. Estaba seguro que había escuchado algo, su nombre, ¿quién lo dijo?

— Arriba.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en el tejado, teme, ttebayo?!

— ¿Me buscabas? —cerró su laptop y la dejó aún costado, procurando que no resbalase y cayese.

Uzumaki permaneció en silencio unos momentos, controlando sus ganas de saltarle encima y molerle a golpes. Estuvo gritando como niña, buscándole hasta bajo las ollas, y el muy condenado cuestionaba pacíficamente mientras reposaba en el ¡tejado! Un detective no puede estar en el tejado, ¡no es común!

— ¿Qué haces allí arriba? —ni modo, su curiosidad le mataría en algún día.

Sasuke sonrió, seguro que las sombras de la noche le ocultarían. O Naruto se preocupaba por él o no podía estar sin él; cualquiera de las dos opciones, le agradaba.

— Pensaba en el caso —simplemente contesto, aunque no era en total verdad.

— ¿Arriba de la casa? —frunció levemente el ceño, extrañado.

— Es cómodo y la brisa es perfecta.

— ¿Eres animal? —el perro gruñó—. ¡Tú ni me vengas, prometiste morderle el trasero a Sasuke y te duermes! —le indicó con el dedo, acusadoramente.

— ¿Morderme el…? ¿Usas esa clase de promesas para encontrarme, dobe?

— Kyuubi lo disfrutaría, luego de que le quisiste atropellar. ¿Verdad que si, lindo? —se acuclilló a su lado, sonriendo de forma gatuna e inocente.

El morocho no podía soportar más esas escenas. Aunque era un perro, se estaba ganando la confianza de Naruto con demasiada facilidad. ¿Por qué no él? (No contesten). Él tenía más derecho de estar entre sus brazos que ese animal.

Decidido, tomó el aparato portátil y se levantó.

— Sasuke… ¿qué harás? Las escaleras están del otro lado —le miró con preocupación al verle acercarse hacia el límite con tanta seguridad.

— Tómala. Si se te cae, descontaré la plata de la paga por el trabajo —le amenazó y le tiró la laptop.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se levantó de un brinco y corrió.

Tuvo que caer de espaldas para protegerla con sus brazos y pecho. Gimió ante el sonido sordo que produjo el choque de su cuerpo contra el piso. Sasuke sonrió, pensando si hacía lo mismo él.

— _No, Naruto me dejará caer al suelo sin piedad_ —se contestó.

El cachorro corrió hacia su dueño para lamerle la mejilla. El de orbes azulados, sonrió, sonrojado.

Uchiha saltó sin aviso.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —olvidándose de la importancia de esa máquina, se la quitó de encima y corrió hacia donde caía su compañero.

— ¡No, Naruto! —se apresuró a gritarle pero fue demasiado tarde.

El rubio le tomó de la cintura y ambos cayeron al suelo. Instintivamente, Sasuke le cubrió la cabeza y la cintura en un abrazo protector. Rodaron unos metros hasta quedar en la mitad del jardín: el mayor sobre el menor. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, chocaban entre ellas.

— Naruto, ¿estás bien? —jadeó, levantándose levemente con la ayuda de sus codos. Le miró a los ojos, notoriamente preocupado.

Naruto se ruborizó. Jamás le vio tal mirada, se veía tan… diferente. Siempre se lo imaginó como un ser indiferente y masoquista (por haber saltado), que lo único que le preocupaba era el trabajo. Qué equivocado estaba…

— Naruto —volvió a insistir el morocho, preocupado por no recibir una respuesta.

— Estoy… bien… tte-ttebayo.

Sasuke respiró aliviado. Ni bien escuchó esa respuesta, volvió a su semblante serio.

— ¿Qué crees que hacías? Estaba preparado para caer parado hasta que llegaste tú —se salió de arriba suyo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Teme, ese tejado es demasiado alto! ¡Te hubieras roto los tobillos, dattebayo! —se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirándole con el cejo fruncido. Él y sus pensamientos… ¿es que Sasuke sufría de bipolaridad?

— No soy tan inepto. ¿Es que estás preocupado por mi, Naruto? —acercó su rostro al del rubio, intimidándolo.

— Claro que no —le apartó, estampándole una mano en la mitad del rostro—. Simplemente no estoy de ánimos para cavar una tumba… primero tengo que conseguir la pala —se ayudó con las rodillas para levantarse y limpiarle la espalda.

— ¿Enterrarías mi cuerpo si muriese?

El rubio no supo que contestar. Le miró por unos momentos en silencio, asimilando las palabras y buscando algún truco.

— ¿Ahora quieres morir? —se cruzó de brazos.

— Es solo una duda —se encogió de hombros.

— Pues, por supuesto que si —respondió tranquilamente.

El corazón del detective dio un vuelco brusco.

— ¿En… serio?

— ¡Claro, dattebayo! Eres insoportable y te crees superior, pero aún así, te considero mi amigo —dijo despreocupado, mirando hacia su mascota quien movió la cola.

El morocho sonrió. Le dio la espalda para que no le mirase. Bueno, un buen paso… aunque sea le consideraba su amigo; para la próxima, le llamaba como siempre ha esperado.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Me siento halagado —se levantó, intentando ocultar esa sonrisa de tonto—. Pero esos comentarios no te harán resolver el caso en el que estamos. Si sigues así, terminaré solucionándolo yo solo —le miró, sonriendo superior.

— ¡Tú, teme…! —corrió tras él—. ¡Me muestro bueno en frente tuyo y lo único que logro es ese tipo de comentarios! ¡Te demostraré que soy mejor detective que tú, te hundiré y jamás me olvidarás, ttebayo! —le tiró una piedra a la cabeza pero Uchiha la esquivó con facilidad.

Por protección, se vio obligado a encerrarse dentro de la casa. Miró como Naruto intentaba abrir la puerta de vidrio, golpeaba, gritándole.

— Tú me has olvidado a mí, ¿crees que te perdonaré tan fácil? —dijo en silencio, moviendo simplemente los labios.

— ¡¿Qué?! No te escuché.

— ¡Golpeaste mi laptop, lo descontaré de tu paga! —gritó para que el rubio le escuchase.

Y le escuchó perfectamente.

— ¡No lo harías, ttebayo!

— ¡Pruébame! —sintió un pellizco sin piedad en su nalga izquierda—. ¡AAH! —se giró, encontrándose con Kyuubi colgando de su pantalón—. ¡¡KYUUBI!! —intentó tomar al animal pero éste se soltó con rapidez y se alejó.

Se sobó el trasero, adolorido. Le dejará moretón, estaba seguro. Fulminó con la mirada al muchacho que se partía de risa en el jardín.

— ¡Usuratonkachi, tú le incitaste a hacer eso! —le acusó, molesto. Se veía tan hermoso cuando reía a boca abierta…

— ¡¡Jajaja!!

— Do-… ¡Dobe! —se alejó de allí, aún con una mano en la nalga lastimada. Tendrá que ponerse hielo si no quiere sufrir por el resto de la noche.

En el friser, tomó un par de cubitos de hielo y los envolvió en un trapo.

Se estremeció al sentir ese frío en sus partes traseras. La piel de los brazos se le volvió de gallina.

— Maldición… —tiritó.

— Jajaja… teme… jajaja… ábreme la… la puerta —hablaba entrecortado el rubio, golpeando el vidrio.

El morocho le miró de reojo y salió de la cocina.

— ¡¡Sasuke!!

Ya en su cuarto, abrió la ventana e inspeccionó el jardín; bajo suyo había un pequeño techo, en donde supuestamente se encontraba el rubio. No escuchó más gritos. Rió bajito; ese mocoso pudo haber encontrado otra entrada. Subió al marco y caminó con cuidado por el pequeño techo.

No habría más de seis metros de distancia hasta el suelo, no sería tan doloroso como el último que dio… menudo porrazo, ese Uzumaki le dio un buen susto. Jamás esperó que también se lanzara a ayudarle (aunque no necesitaba ayuda).

Se sentó en el límite, dejando los pies colgando en el aire. Respiró profundamente y lanzó todo de una bocanada; se impulsó con las manos y cayó parado al suelo, para luego desplomarse de rodillas. Naruto tenía razón, ahora le dolían los tobillos.

Cuando pronosticó que ya terminó el efecto doloroso, se levantó y buscó su laptop por el pasto.

— ¿Dónde…? —instintivamente, su rostro giró a las puertas de vidrio.

Su sien comenzó a latir con furia mientras que su ceja subía y bajaba en un tic peligroso:

En el vidrio había un mensaje dibujado en rouge rojo: '**¡Soquete!**' con un adorno: una carita de burla. Debajo había un círculo, en el centro vio su laptop apoyada en la repisa de la cocina. Tenía que aceptar que el círculo lo hizo de tal forma, que la laptop se veía claramente.

— ¡¡Usuratonkachi!!

— Baaakaa —canturreaba Naruto en su cuarto, con una toalla en la cintura y al cachorro sobre su hombro—. Fue una suerte que me hayas abierto por delante… ¿Cómo puede ser que seas tan inteligente? Y sobre el mordisco, tendrás ración extra mañana en el desayuno —Kyuubi le respondió con un ladrido—. También quisiera saber cómo le quedó la nalga, pero si eso significa mirarle desnudo… —dejó la oración en suspenso.

— ¡Guau!

— No soy pervertido, simplemente quiero ver su moretón —se protegió, ruborizado.

Cerró las cortinas de la ventana y se tiró a dormir; mañana deberá esconderse de Sasuke. Presentía que le había enojado.


	3. Pista 3

Spree Killer

[AU 

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fueron encargados de una misión peligrosa: encontrar al asesino relámpago (o Spree Killer) que solo ataca mujeres.

Sasuke se esfuerza en hacerle recordar a Naruto de su persona. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarle?

Naruto sufre por su pasado y Gaara hace lo imposible para ayudarle.

La pelea por Uzumaki se hace cada vez más notoria y el asesino a sangre fría les acecha desde las sombras, cada vez más cerca.

¿Qué está primero para los policías: el corazón o la misión?

_**::Shini Malfoy::**_

_**Pista 3**_

Sorprendentemente, el primero en levantarse fue Naruto. Ya que se había bañado el día anterior, prefirió ponerse un pequeño short y una camiseta bastante vieja; no tenía planeado salir, no habría problemas caminar con esa pinta en la casa. Sasuke no tenía derecho a decir nada.

Bajó en silencio, con Kyuubi detrás. Le dio el desayuno-especial al cachorro y él tomó un simple vaso de jugo de naranja; hacía unos días que no entrenaba, sería peligroso dejar de hacerlo.

Emocionado, subió hasta el segundo piso, encontrándose con: miles de juegos de mesa en una biblioteca, una mesa de ping-pong, máquinas para hacer gimnasia, un saco de arena colgado en el centro y herramientas. Se notaba a simple vista que Sasuke no tuvo muchas ganas de ordenar los juegos, por eso se encontraban tan desordenados. Comenzó con la limpieza, apartando todo de la bolsa de arena.

Si, Naruto Uzumaki hacía taekwondo; desde temprana edad. Cuando apartó todo, se quitó la camiseta y la rompió en dos tiras, para cubrirse los nudillos y las muñecas. En su estómago había un tatuaje extraño; no, no era un tatuaje. Fue hecho de la misma forma que sus bigotes en las mejillas: agresión.

Antes de estirar los músculos, bajó para llenar una botella de agua bien fría. Ya con todo lo necesario, estiró los brazos y las piernas, procurando no desgarrarse por algún movimiento brusco.

— ¡Bien, dattebayo! —sonrió ampliamente.

Los golpes hacia la bolsa de arena no iban a un lugar específico; con los pies, alcanzaba zonas altas y bajas mientras que con los puños daba en el centro. Su respiración agitada producía un sonido agudo, las gotas de sudor caían al suelo como lluvia, su cabello se pegaba contra su cuello o espalda.

Dio un par de brinquitos en su lugar e impulsó, repentinamente, su pierna hacia atrás para dar un giro completo y golpear con brutalidad la zona de las costillas (en la mitad de la bolsa). Las gruesas cadenas que sostenían la arena se agitaban de un lado a otro, amenazando con caerse.

Jadeante, prefirió detenerse unos minutos y así recuperar el aire; tomó más de la mitad de la botella en un trago. Se limpió el líquido que escapó por entre la comisura de sus labios.

Escuchó un gemido de miedo a su costado.

— ¿Kyuubi? —le miró, sorprendido, para luego sonreír—. Tranquilo, cachorro, no te haré nada, ttebayo —le acarició la cabeza, mojándosela levemente—. Esto lo hago por protección personal. Si alguien se mete conmigo, la pagará caro, ttebayo —le enseñó los dientes, en una amplia sonrisa.

Kyuubi ladró, nuevamente animado.

— Bien, suficiente descanso, dattebayo. ¡A recuperar las horas que perdí hace días! —con esos ánimos, volvió a posicionarse en frente de la bolsa y golpearla en todos los rincones.

El morocho despertó ante tanto ruido arriba suyo; Naruto había despertado temprano y ahora jugaba en el piso de entretenimiento. Gruñendo, se levantó y subió para callarlo. Asomó la cabeza por la baranda. Permaneció estático en su lugar; un exagerado sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

Naruto… sin camiseta… sudoroso… con esa mirada fija en la bolsa de arena… con la piel brillosa…

Al presentir algo más en su rostro, levantó la mano y quitó un pequeño hilito de sangre que terminaba en la comisura de su labio.

— _¡Pervertido!_ —se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero la hemorragia se intensificó al serle saltar y sonrojarse por el calor. No podía aguantar más.

Se tapó la nariz con la mano y bajó a toda velocidad hacia el baño. Naruto era… demasiado apetecible.

Kyuubi levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Quiéres salir a pasear, ttebayo? —interpretó ese sobresalto en el cachorro.

El perro le iba a ladrar para avisarle sobre la presencia de Sasuke pero… 'pasear': esa palabra fue la clave para que su cola se moviese de un lado a otro, frenéticamente.

Naruto rió.

— Bien, yo correré un par de cuadras mientras tú conoces los alrededores, dattebayo.

Ambos bajaron, esperaron a que el rubio se pusiese algo para cubrir su firme tórax y bajaron a la planta baja.

— ¡Sasuke, ya volvemos! —avisó Uzumaki antes de salir—. Oh, debo comprar una correa…

Uchiha terminó de lavarse el rostro y se miró al espejo.

— ¡¿A dónde…?! —le iba a responder cuando el sonido sordo de la puerta cerrarse le cayó—… Hermoso dobe.

Cuando regresó, era ya de mediodía. El cachorro Kyuubi dormía entre sus brazos, luego de una corrida larga y sin descanso. Abrió la puerta de entrada con el par de llaves de Sasuke (aún no les hacía copia).

— Pasa, pasa —le habló a su acompañante, sonriente.

Uchiha, al escuchar la cerradura abrirse, se levantó de su cama, tiró los expedientes al suelo y se acercó a los barrotes para ver el living. Su frente se encontraba arrugada; ese idiota salió a hacer no-sé-qué y volvía luego de cuatro horas. Sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

— Naru- —su reproche fue interrumpido por la voz de otra persona.

— Vaya, la han cambiado mucho.

— Si, ¿verdad, dattebayo? —cerró la puerta y apoyó las llaves en una mesita—. ¿Quiéres tomar algo?

— No, gracias, ya comimos suficiente en el restaurante.

— Ah, gracias por eso, ttebayo —se rascó la nuca, levemente sonrosado—. Cuando pueda, te devolveré mi parte.

— No, Naruto. Ya te lo dije: con tu simple presencia, ya me pagaste.

— Naruto —interrumpió al par mientras bajaba por la escalera caracol.

Su semblante serio era reconocido por todos en la ciudad; no le extrañó que ese invitado le viese con mala cara.

— Uchiha Sasuke —musitó la persona.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! Te presento a mi mejor amigo: Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, ya conoces a mi compañero de trabajo —indicó a las personas con la mano a medida que los nombraba.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

— _Él es el nombrado Gaara… si, es igual a la foto que encontré en mi laptop_.

— Hacía tiempo que no venías por la ciudad, Uchiha Sasuke —expresó, sereno—. ¿Qué te trajo de vuelta? Dudo que el caso te llame tanto la atención…

— ¿Importa? —metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, con aire indiferente—. Naruto, ¿a dónde demonios fuiste? Hacía cuatro horas que…

— ¿Importa? —le interrumpió el pelirrojo, serio. Ese detective no era nadie para ordenarle a su amigo a que hora salir o llegar.

El morocho le fulminó con la mirada, irritado.

— Yo le invité. Solo volvimos a dejar a la mascota y a que se cambie de ropa —volvió a su amigo—. ¿Te cambias? Tengo unos lugares especiales a los que te quiero llevar —le sonrió, sacando un rubor en el otro.

— S-si… ttebayo. Permiso, iré a cambiarme —subió al primer piso para dejar al cachorro dormir tranquilo en su almohada.

El living en convirtió en un salón de batalla silenciosa; la atmósfera no era nada agradable. Ninguno se quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando algún ataque.

— ¿Qué eres de Naruto? —rompió el hielo el agente, entrecerrando los ojos.

Gaara se echó a reír, con tono burlón.

— ¿Te interesa Naruto?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— Te comunico, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto no está libre. Le conozco hace años; créeme, no tienes posibilidades —le sonrió con superioridad.

— ¿Me dirás que tú ya ocupaste ese lugar? —cuestionó con sorna.

— Tengo más probabilidades de ocuparla que tú —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Te interesa Naruto? —rió, irónico.

— ¿Tengo que responder?

— Un hombre con cejas tiene más posibilidades que uno sin —sonrió de lado.

Gaara frunció el ceño. Tomó de la camisa al morocho y le acorraló contra la pared, golpeándole con fuerza. Sasuke no se iba a dejar intimidar: presionó el cuello del pelirrojo con su mano, quitándole parte del aire. Permanecieron en esa posición por unos momentos, fulminando al otro con la mirada; cada uno demostraba su desprecio hacia el otro sin temor.

Uchiha alcanzó el tendón clave para dormirle. Si movía el dedo pulgar un centímetro hacia el costado, le dejaría inconsciente por cinco horas, mínimo.

— No te dejaré a Naruto, él es una persona demasiado valiosa para que la tengas tú —siseó el de orbes turquesas a pocos centímetros del otro rostro.

— ¿Crees que tú me impedirá hacer algo?

— Lo puedes apostar —presionó más su agarre, apoyando sus nudillos en la nuez de Adam de Sasuke.

— ¿Sos conciente de quién convive con él durante 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana? —sonrió de lado.

— Tú… —masculló entre dientes con malhumor.

— ¿Gaara? —bajaba el rubio, mirando a ambos con asombro—. ¡Oigan, oigan! —saltó por sobre la baranda y corrió hacia ellos.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo hacia su compañero que se acercaba corriendo. Tiró a un costado al detective, dejándolo desplomado en el suelo. Volvió su atención a Uzumaki.

— Solo le daba la bienvenida —comentó tranquilamente, acomodándose la ropa. Poco más y ese mandito dedo pulgar le dejaba dormido…

El morocho gruñó, muy malhumorado. Rodeó las piernas de Gaara con las suyas y le hizo perder el equilibrio, tirándole al suelo. Se levantó de un salto, poniéndose en su lugar la camisa.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó, enojado, Naruto, poniéndose al lado de Gaara.

Uchiha chistó, mirándoles de reojo. Con una mirada cargada de frialdad dirigida hacia el rubio, se fue a su alcoba para seguir investigando. No jugaría como su compañero; si él no se ponía a trabajar, problema de él. Con los puños firmes a los costados de su cuerpo, subió de a dos los escalones.

Naruto tembló ante esa mirada. Repentinamente, sintió mucho miedo; debía hablar con Sasuke pero… ¿si le volvía a ver de esa forma? Volvió a tiritar.

Gaara se sobó la frente, mirando enojado las escaleras.

— ¿Estás listo, Naruto? —se levantó, con la ayuda del otro.

— S-si, pero… ¿qué pasó, ttebayo? Jamás te vi tan enojado y ¿por qué le tenías de esa forma contra la pared? ¿Qué hacían, dattebayo? —le miró con desconfianza.

— Naruto —le tomó por los hombros, mirándole a los ojos—. No te acerques a esa persona, es peligrosa. Si no lo tomas como pedido de tu amigo, hazlo como una orden proveniente de la persona que te salvó —el rubio permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué contestar—. Hablaré con Kakashi para que vuelvas a tu departamento… te extraña mucho, ¿lo sabes? —le sonrió, volviendo a su actitud amigable.

Uzumaki tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Primero, el pelirrojo le ordenaba alejarse del morocho… y luego le sonreía tan amigable como siempre. No solo eso, sino que le recordó sus momentos críticos: cuando tenía cinco años, Iruka no tenía el suficiente dinero para cuidarle y Gaara se encargó de él hasta lograr juntar suficiente dinero para vivir solo en ese departamento.

Se sentía confundido. Presentía que se había metido en un problema sin darse cuenta…

— Naruto, Naruto, vuelve —le zarandeó.

— ¿Qué? Si, si, ttebayo, ya volví —le sonrió—. ¿Qué dice mi departamento? Hace dos días que no le veo, debe extrañarme demasiado —se dirigió a la salida para tomar junto con el otro.

— Si, eso dije —salieron a la calle y caminaron sin rumbo fijo—. ¿Las trajiste?

— ¡Si, señor! —sacó de debajo de su remera un sobre marrón—. Con tu ayuda podré encontrar los detalles minúsculos que siempre pasan desapercibido de mi vista, dattebayo.

— Si. Vamos a la plaza de allí; ¿o quieres comer antes?

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Se abrazó al brazo derecho de su amigo, sonriendo con gusto.

— Vamos, quiero ponerme a trabajar cuando antes, ttebayo —le tiró mientras él comenzaba la corrida hasta los columpios.

Gaara se sonrojó levemente ante ese abrazo pero sonrió e intentó seguirle el paso al rubio.

En la plaza, apartados de la gente, pasaron unas horas mientras buscaban pistas en las carpetas. A Naruto todo eso le estaba alterando lentamente; ¡él no era detective, era policía! ¡Él se ganaba la vida disparando a los ladrones, no buscándolos! Aunque su amigo le ayudaba mucho (demasiado) con esos temas, se sentía arrepentido.

— Gaara, lo siento. Te tengo aquí durante toda la tarde buscando información en unos papeles… —le miró sobre unas hojas, levemente sonrosado.

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

— No me molesta en absoluto, Naruto. Disfruto ayudarte con estas cosas; me agrada tu compañía —ese comentario, volvió a subirle los colores al rubio—. Toma, encontré esto por ahora —le extendió una libreta con sus resultados.

— ¡Vaya, Gaara, encontraste más que yo! —miró su propia libreta—. Las que encontré yo… coinciden con las tuyas, dattebayo.

— Eso es un paso a favor —se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa, para quedarse atrás del agente.

Le pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros, atrayéndole a su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Gaa-Gaara?

Sabaku olfateó la fragancia que desprendían esos cabellos amarillos; memorizó todo y cada una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Uzumaki. Acercó sus labios al oído de Naruto, permaneciendo cerca por unos momentos.

— ¿Quiéres ramen? Yo invito —le dijo suavemente.

Naruto se estremeció.

— ¡Si, si quiero, dattebayo! —se levantó de un salto, soltándose del agarre de Gaara. Volvió a mirarle—. Me muero de hambre, ¿vamos ya?

Gaara rió, acomodándose la ropa.

— Claro, vamos —juntaron las carpetas y salieron a buscar el restaurante preferido de Naruto.

Ya para las cinco de la tarde, se despidió de su amigo pelirrojo, abrazando el sobre marrón. Caminó unas dos cuadras y llegó a la casa; sacó sus propias llaves (aprovechó y se sacó copia a las de Sasuke) y abrió la reja y la puerta de entrada.

— Ya llegué, dattebayo —avisó mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa—. ¡Kyuubi, Sasuke! —les llamó.

Al instante, el cachorro bajó las escaleras caracol y le saltó encima. Naruto sonrió, se sentía bien ser recibido con tanta euforia. Le acarició la cabeza.

— ¿Me extrañaste, ttebayo? Si, ¿verdad? —le besó en una oreja—. ¿Sasuke te dio de comer?

Le dejó en el suelo y caminó hasta la Sala, para depositar el sobre en una mesa.

— Vamos, te daré algo… ¿Qué habrá en la heladera? —caminaron hasta la cocina.

Tuvo que llenarle un cuenco con agua fría, ya que se le había terminado, y le puso otro con comida balanceada.

Se preparó una taza de té mientras pensaba en su compañero. ¿Por qué aún no bajaba a reprocharle por llegar tarde sin avisar? Recordó esa mirada cargada de frialdad que le dedicó en el mediodía…

Sacó su bebida del microondas y subió las escaleras, dejando al animal comer en la cocina.

— Sasuke-teme —le llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta del dormitorio.

No tuvo respuesta. Dejó la taza en el suelo y volvió a insistir. Ya para la cuarta vez, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, cuestionándose porqué no le gritaba.

Todo se encontraba desordenado y roto, la ropa colgaba de a tiras por el ventilador o las lámparas; la cama estaba hecha un caos; la biblioteca se encontraba separada de la pared y tumbada en el suelo, con los libros rotos a su alrededor.

Nervioso, entró corriendo al lugar.

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —levantó las mantas o los trozos de ropa, buscando indicios de él.

¿Quién hizo todo eso? ¿Cómo pudo entrar a la casa?

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Deja de gritarme! —giró hacia la ventana y vio a un malhumorado morocho.

— ¡Sasuke! —se le lanzó encima, abrazándole por los hombros.

Se encontraba tan preocupado y nervioso que olvidó que, al que estaba abrazando, era a su compañero…

Uchiha se sonrojó, ante el repentino movimiento. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a ese dobe?

— Naruto… ¿qué pasó?

— ¡Teme! —se separó de él y le golpeó en la cabeza, enfurecido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hice?! —se quejó, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Fulminó con la mirada a ese idiota.

— ¡Me tenías preocupado, dattebayo! ¡Te llamé miles de veces y tú no respondías! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en el techo?!

Sasuke le mostró su equipo de música y los auriculares, explicándole así el porqué no le respondía; luego le indicó con el dedo el conjunto de fotos y su laptop.

— Trabajo.

— ¿Y… tu cuarto? ¿Qué le pasó?

Gruñó, molesto.

—Lo decoré —dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse aún lado del equipo y sus fotografías.

Lo que le faltaba, tener que explicarle al rubio que había roto todo por el enojo que le produjo ese pelirrojo imbécil. Que, por cierto, ¿quién se creía que era? Tal como lo había dicho, Naruto es demasiado valioso para que alguien sin cejas lo tenga entre sus brazos. Él… él conocía a Naruto hacía años; el problema era que Uzumaki no le recordaba.

Se puso los auriculares y prendió la radio, ignorando los gritos de su compañero. Tomó unas fotos y las miró fijamente, sin saber exactamente lo que tenía entre manos… su mente viajó al pasado.

— ¡Sasuke, dattebayo! —le gritó al oído, una vez le quitó el auricular.

Le estuvo llamando insistente desde la ventana. Cuando tuvo el suficiente valor para subir al techo, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el auricular. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ignorarle?!

— ¡Maldición! —dio un salto hacia su costado, tapándose la oreja.

Miró a Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, usuratonkachi?!

— Me ignorabas y no soporto que lo hagas —se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

— ¿Qué?

Naruto se ruborizó.

— ¡Odio que la gente me ignore! —giró el rostro hacia otro lado, apartándose de aquella mirada oscura, atónita.

— Dijiste que no te gusta que te ignore —si el rubio le hubiese visto, notaría el brillo de emoción en los ojos del Uchiha.

— No, no lo dije, ttebayo. ¡No te creas el centro del mundo, teme!

— Mírame si piensas eso de mí —sonrió levemente, disfrutando ese momento.

Una ráfaga de viento frío dio de lleno en la espalda del policía. Quedó quieto en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Su orgullo o la verdad?

Orgullo.

Giró y fijó sus ojos en los orbes de Sasuke.

— ¿Contento?

— Eufórico —no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, alegre y llena de vida. Pudo notar la duda en Naruto, eso quería decir que no pensaba tal cosa de él.

Uzumaki sintió cómo el arco iris se depositaba en sus mejillas. ¿Esa sonrisa era de Sasuke? ¿Sasuke sonreía? ¿Sabía hacerlo? Bueno, era humano… Pero, le asentaba muy bien esa sonrisa. Se enorgulleció de haberla visto y más porque era dedicada a él. Deseaba ver más sonrisas como esa, pero solo él… ¿se la habría dedicado a otra persona en tiempos pasados? No, se aseguró, solo a mí.

— Iré a comer algo y no te caigas, dobe.

Escuchó el otro por lo lejos, aún metido en su mente. Ni bien volvió a la realidad, se vio solo en el pequeño techo, con fotos a su alrededor y la radio prendida.

— ¡Sasuke! —se alejó rápidamente de aquellas imágenes.

Entró por la ventana y pasó por arriba de la biblioteca; trastabilló con las telas, amenazando con caerse.

— ¿Si? —asomó la cabeza el detective.

— ¡Baka!

Una remera se le enredó entre los pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cayó hacia delante, llevándose consigo al atónito agente.

— Ay —se quejó, mareado.

— Dobe, ¿estás bien? —le sostuvo por la cintura. Miró por arriba del hombro de su compañero y vio su remera en los pies de éste; sonrió disimuladamente.

— No, ttebayo —el morocho le miró rápidamente, buscando alguna herida—. ¡Tu ropa me ataca! —se salió de encima, cayendo sentado a un costado—. ¡¿Vez, ttebayo?!

Tiró de la condenada ropa para quitársela y salir de allí. ¿Por qué grito el nombre de ese ser egocéntrico de hermosa sonrisa?

— _¡Olvídate de la sonrisa!_

Sasuke se incorporó, sobándose la nuca.

— No, no. Déjamelo a mí —le tomó las manos sutilmente y las apartó.

Uzumaki giró el rostro, ruborizado.

Quitó la prenda sin mucho esfuerzo y la tiró dentro del desordenado cuarto. Antes de que se levante, tomó las muñecas del rubio y le acorraló contra el suelo, dejando sus rostros bastante cerca.

— ¿Q-qué? —intentó retroceder pero el suelo era muy duro para traspasarlo.

— Naruto, ¿recuerdas lo que te ocurrió a los cuatro años? —clavó sus orbes en las azuladas. Ya no podía ocultarlo más; si no daba el primer paso, Gaara le sacará al hermoso zorrito.

— ¿Cu-cuatro? N-no —ese joven le intimidaba, no podía negarlo; tenerlo tan cerca, le hacía explotar el corazón.

— ¿Desde qué edad recuerdas? —pasó la yema de sus dedos por las marcas de las mejillas.

Naruto se estremeció por el toque.

— C-cinco… creo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió a tus cinco años?

— I-Iruka me cuidó hasta… hasta que ya no pudo y…

— ¿Iruka no pudo cuidarte? —frunció levemente el ceño. ¡Él se lo dejó con la condición de cuidarlo bien, ¿cómo no lo retuvo?!

— ¿Conoces a Iruka, ttebayo?

— No importa, qué pasó luego.

— ¿P-por qué quieres saberlo? ¡Es mi vida!

— Por eso quiero saberlo. Dime —rozó la punta de su nariz con la del policía.

— Y… Gaara me… me cuidó hasta… que me mudé, tte-ttebayo —podía sentir claramente el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra sus labios.

— ¿Sabaku? —arrugó más la frente.

— Iruka no tenía suficiente dinero para cuidarme y la familia de Gaara me aseguró el bienestar.

— Ya veo —cerró los ojos unos momentos para luego abrirlos—. ¿Tienes algún problema por la falta de memoria?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, dattebayo? ¡Bájate de mí, teme! —forcejeó pero la fuerza del otro era superior… no, no quería que le soltase y forcejeaba sin fuerzas.

— Responde, Naruto.

— No, no sufro tal cosa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer por la noche?

— Dormí.

— ¿No te levantaste de madrugada?

— No… claro que no, no puedo dormirme luego de haberme levantado.

Sasuke suspiró.

— Naruto, sé lo que te pasó a los cuatro años. Sé cómo te hiciste estas marcas —le acarició la mejilla y bajó la mano a su estómago—, y sé lo que hiciste en la madrugada. Te levantaste y deliraste.

— ¡Es imposible! ¡Quita la mano de ahí, ttebayo! —Uchiha obedeció, casi a regañadientes.

— Baja a la Sala. Tenemos que hablar de tu memoria —seguro en lo que decía, se levantó, dejando libre al rubio, y entró al cuarto para recoger sus fotos y el grabador.

Naruto permaneció en el suelo, mirando el techo, aún ruborizado. ¿Cómo podía saber tal cosa? No recordaba haberle visto en años pasados; la primera vez que le vio fue en el despacho de Kakashi… ¿Verdad? Su mente era peor que cuatro tornados juntos, todo daba vueltas, nada concordaba, las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en las paredes de su cabeza…

El morocho tardó su tiempo en recoger las fotos que no se volaron, las metió en una carpeta y entró el equipo. Miró algún lugar para apoyarlo mas no encontró ninguno; en cualquier lado que lo pusiese se encontraría en peligro de que algo le cayera encima. Chistó. Lo puso en la cama y volvió a salir.

Tropezó con el cuerpo tirado de su compañero.

— ¡Usuratonkachi, ¿qué haces aquí aún?! —se levantó a duras penas. Su frente pegó de lleno contra la pared al tropezar.

— L-lo siento, ttebayo —se incorporó.

— A la sala.

— Si, si.

Ambos se levantaron la ayuda del otro y bajaron las escaleras, siendo esperados por un Kyuubi celoso.


	4. Pista 4

Spree Killer

[AU 

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha fueron encargados de una misión peligrosa: encontrar al asesino relámpago (o Spree Killer) que solo ataca mujeres.

Sasuke se esfuerza en hacerle recordar a Naruto de su persona. ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidarle?

Naruto sufre por su pasado y Gaara hace lo imposible para ayudarle.

La pelea por Uzumaki se hace cada vez más notoria y el asesino a sangre fría les acecha desde las sombras, cada vez más cerca.

¿Qué está primero para los policías: el corazón o la misión?

_**::Shini Malfoy::**_

_**Pista 4**_

Naruto fue el primero en sentarse en los sillones y esperar la presencia del morocho para descargar todas sus dudas. Puso a Kyuubi entre sus piernas mientras entrelazaba las mismas.

Sasuke, por su parte, entró a la cocina para preparar té y juntar las fotografías en el jardín. Ya cuando todo estaba listo, fue a la Sala con dos tazas de té, un bote con azúcar y una tetera.

— ¿La tetera es tuya? —vio los dibujos de flores rosas que tenía.

— Si, ttebayo.

Se sentó en frente del rubio, entregándole una de las tazas, llena de té hasta el borde. Por unos momentos, ninguno habló, se escuchaban las cucharitas golpear contra las paredes de porcelana.

Sasuke se dispuso a hablar cuando el tsunami de preguntas se le vino encima:

— ¿Conoces a Iruka si o no? ¿Por qué tanto desprecio hacia Gaara? ¿Desde cuándo te interesas en mi vida pasada? ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que me ocurrió a los cuatro años si ni yo lo recuerdo? Lo de ayer a la noche es pura mentira, ¡no te puedo creer! ¿Yo comencé a delirar? Vamos, Sasuke-teme, habla y explícame lo que acaba de pasar en el pasillo, dattebayo. ¡Tu actitud cambia a cada segundo y no logro entenderme! ¡Habla, con un demonio, ttebayo!

— ¡Naruto! —le cayó, ya exasperado de tantas palabras provenientes del menor. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos en los azules, cerrándole la boca con ese movimiento.

El pecho de Uzumaki subía y bajaba lentamente, su respiración agitada demostraba que pocas veces tragó aire mientras hablaba. Uchiha respiró profundo.

— Naruto… relájate, hombre, no es el fin del mundo —alzó una ceja, pasando una pierna sobre otra, recargándose contra el respaldo del sillón.

— Si es el fin del mundo para mí, ttebayo. Ni siquiera Gaara sabe cómo me hice estas cicatrices; a todos les invento que me las hice yo mismo… en un arranque de histeria.

— Respira —el rubio aspiró aire.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que tengo en mi panza?

— Una pregunta más y te haré otra cicatriz en la frente con tu tetera de florcitas —dijo tranquilamente, dándole poca importancia aunque a Naruto fue suficiente amenaza para ya no hablar—. Antes que nada: la noche de ayer.

— ¡Guau!

— Para ti también va la advertencia —fulminó al perro. Él ni quería tener mascota, no le agradan los perros, son muy ruidosos y caprichosos, ni hablar de cuando quieren ir al baño, termina siendo él el que levanta todo.

— Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, teme.

— Bien. Me meteré contigo —le miró—. _A la cama…_

Naruto tragó saliva.

Sasuke comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido hacía 24 horas, con los más detalles posibles, con la esperanza de que recuerde. Naruto, por su parte, fue sonrojándose cada vez más notoriamente.

¿Él qué? ¿Hizo ese ridículo en frente de Sasuke? ¿Y no recibió ninguna burla? Uchiha no parece muy motivado para ridiculizarlo; al contrario, estaba preocupado. Estaba seguro de ello por el pequeño, y casi imperceptible, arco que formaba sus cejas.

— Dejé las cortinas y la puerta abierta, por las dudas —terminó su primer relato.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos quienes temblaban.

— ¿Recuerdas algo ahora? —miró cada movimiento y reacción con atención.

— Un poco, ttebayo —se raspó un ojo, confundido—. ¿Conoces a…? ¡La tetera no, dattebayo!

— Te lo advertí, dobe.

— ¡Bien! Dime lo que sepas de mis cuatro años, ttebayo.

Sasuke respiró profundamente antes de dejar la tetera sobre la mesa y tomar su propia taza para darle un par de sorbos. Hablar del pasado del usuratonkachi no era precisamente lindo ni para él ni para Naruto.

— ¿Sos consciente de que puede ser algo grave? —le miró por sobre su taza.

El rubio tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Si…

— Bien —dejó su bebida casi terminada en la mesita y se levantó.

Rodeó la pequeña mesa y el sillón para sentarse al lado del zorrito. Lo más lógico que podía pasar era que rompiera a llorar… y aprovecharía para sacar a ese animal que dormía en el regazo de su Uzumaki.

Naruto miró receloso al morocho mientras se acomodaba. No preguntaría nada, ya comprobó que las amenazas de Uchiha no eran para bromear.

— Hace doce años, mi familia y yo salimos de la ciudad por la noche…

Flash Back _(POV' Sasuke)_

— ¡Mamá, papá! —chillaba la voz del pequeño Naruto (de cuatro años) mientras era retenido por mi hermano. Sus mejillas se encontraban bañadas de sangre; al parecer, le cortaron. También su estómago se encontraba herido.

El día anterior, yo había cumplido cinco años. Salíamos de viaje como regalo cuando vimos al pequeño rubio correr de cuatro matones. Sin dudarlo, mis padres me dejaron encerrado en el auto y fueron a socorrer al niño.

Todos los adultos peleaban entre ellos; mis padres sabían esquivar perfectamente los puños y patadas de esos mafiosos. Clavé mis ojos en el rubio que lloraba en los brazos de mi hermano mayor: Itachi. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a consolarle.

Busqué a los padres del chico por las ventanas. Me subí al asiento y miré hacia atrás. Esos dos adultos cojeaban, sangrando por los brazos, dejando un camino de sangre a su paso. Uno de los mafiosos logró salirse de los ataques de mis padres y fue derecho hacia los padres del rubio.

— ¡¡Mamá, papá!! —salió de entre los brazos de Itachi y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia esos hombres.

Verle llorar me partía el alma, era muy doloroso verle a través del vidrio. Pero ya no logré retenerme más. Naruto iba derecho hacia su muerte si atacaba a ese mastodonte.

Salí rápidamente del vehículo y corrí hacia él; por suerte, fui más rápido ya que él se encontraba cansado. Abracé sus piernas y ambos caímos al suelo.

— ¡Estás loco, ¿a dónde crees que vas?! —le grité, enfurecido.

Pero todo enojo se fue al ver esos ojos sin brillo color azul, mirándome aterrorizado. Instintivamente, me separé de él, cayendo sentado al suelo; mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y me dolía, extremadamente.

— ¡Mam-! —el rubio se incorporó y miró hacia los adultos.

— ¡Niños, no miren! —llegó mi padre y nos cubrió los ojos a ambos, atrayéndonos hacia su pecho.

Con mis manitas, forcejeé para que me soltara. Creí escuchar la voz de mi madre gritándole barbaridades a alguien. Luego… mi alma cayó al piso, casi caí inconsciente: el chillido agudo del rubio.

Él estaba tan aterrorizado que soltó todo el aire con mucha potencia. Presentí que había visto algo que mi padre no había querido que viese.

— Lo… lo siento, lo siento —repetía mi padre, meciéndonos de adelante hacia atrás.

… Ahora entiendo porqué le tiene pavor a los cuerpos. ¡Él vio los cuerpos muertos de sus padres antes de que mi propio padre le cubriese los ojos!

Luego de que mis padres subiesen a los familiares de Naruto al baúl, los llevasen al cementerio y los enterrasen, volvimos a casa para curar al niño y algunos raspones de mi hermano mayor.

Yo me quedé aún costado de la cama del dobe para cuidar sus sueños; solía mecerle o susurrarle palabras de ánimo (por ejemplo: 'confía en mí, no te pasará nada') cuando gemía o se revolvía por alguna pesadilla. Permaneció dormido durante días y no tuvimos más remedio que dejarle bajo la custodia de un amigo de nosotros: Iruka, ya que nosotros nos vimos obligados a irnos de la ciudad.

Nunca más escuché sobre Naruto hasta que recibí su foto de los expedientes que me mandó Kakashi con la información del caso del asesino relámpago…

Fin del Flash Back _(fin POV)_

— No fue luego de cinco años que supe cómo te hiciste esas marcas: los mafiosos te torturaron con picanas y acero al rojo vivo; te marcaron como si fueras animal de granja —terminó su relato.

De los orbes azulados caían gruesas lágrimas mientras miraban hacia la nada; parecía inconsciente ante todos sus movimientos, no sabía que lloraba ya que su respiración era normal y no hipaba. Ahora no solo sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de combustionarse. Los recuerdo de la noche anterior y los sucesos de hacía doce años llegaron como misiles a su cabeza. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: su propia mente le protegió de esos recuerdos para no terminar como estaba en ese momento…

Kyuubi miró preocupado a su dueño; tanto movimiento le despertó. Cuando sintió una pequeña lluvia sobre su lomo, se levantó y saltó hacia el suelo, antes de sacudirse.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Ahora qué hacer? Estaba preparado para una reacción como esa, pero, sin embargo, todavía no sabía cómo consolarle. Si le abrazaba podía apartarle, si le tocaba podía salir corriendo; cualquier movimiento en falso y la histeria retenida saldría a flote.

— Ma… má,… Pa… pá —salían sílabas ininteligibles de esos rosados labios.

— Naruto… lo siento —susurró suavemente.

No podía verle en ese estado; simplemente porque su corazón moriría si seguía apreciando la escena.

Atrajo el delgado cuerpo del policía a su pecho y le abrazó protectoramente, acariciándole los cabellos. Como lo esperaba, forcejeó para apartarle; ni modo, si no quería ser consolado por las buenas, lo será por las malas.

— Si quieres llorar, hazlo, dobe —le murmuró al oído, sacándole un escalofrío.

Naruto tenía las pupilas fuera de orbita, no sabía que mirar; iba del pecho de Sasuke a la mesita de té y, nuevamente, al pecho de Sasuke. Todo le daba vueltas, sentía que tenía que sacar algo desde lo más profundo de su ser pero qué era.

Apoyó su mejilla contra el tórax del detective y se aferró a su espalda, sollozando más fuerte. Las gruesas gotas saladas salían como cascadas, una tras otra; tantos recuerdos negativos le dejó peor que en shock. ¿Por qué peor? Porque se encontraba en shock aunque consciente de todo; su mente seguía pasándole las imágenes poco nítidas de la noche anterior.

— Sa…Sasuke… —sollozaba sin control.

— ¿Qué? —agachó la vista hacia la cabellera amarillenta.

— Gracias —susurró, aferrándose aún más a la camisa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Ya era hora que le recordase…

Luego de una hora, las cosas se fueron calmando: Uzumaki ya no temblaba y la preocupación de Uchiha bajó un poco (para no decir nada). Esos ojos celestes ahora se encontraban rodeados de un tono rojizo mientras que las mejillas se ruborizaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes fiebre? —le posó una mano en la frente, verificando la temperatura. No debería estar sonrojado.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, teme! —le alejó, más sonrojado. ¿Por qué se sentía intimidado ante la cercanía del morocho? Desde que le recordó de pequeño, preocupándose de él, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

— Oh, bien —se levantó del sillón y se estiró con pereza—. Te prepararé la ducha, dobe.

— ¿Para qué? —le vio acercarse a las escaleras.

— Para que te tranquilices…

— ¿Qué… qué haces tú para tranquilizarte? —bajó la mirada.

El morocho le miró por unos momentos antes de sonreír disimuladamente. Eran esas caras de las que se enamoró, tan tiernas, inocentes y frágiles…

— Subo al techo.

— ¿Pones burbujas a la bañera, ttebayo? —prefirió meterse a la ducha; para andar por los techos, tenía suficiente en el trabajo.

Uchiha rió entre dientes, dándole la espalda. Subió las escaleras, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡No te rías, teme!

— No lo… hago.

Sasuke terminó de verter el vaso con el líquido que producía espumas. Era increíble lo fácil que podía domarle Naruto (si otro se lo pedía, le revoleaba la botella a la cabeza). Sonrió, ya sin poder guardar su emoción. Naruto al fin le reconoció, Naruto le recordó y Naruto… se sonrojó.

Si.

¿Qué fiebre? Eso fue una simple excusa para tocar nuevamente esa suave piel. Se encontraba seguro, Uzumaki se ruborizó por él. Lentamente, va a lograr su cometido de conquistar al zorro… y golpeará a ese Gaara.

Gruñó.

Maldito de Sabaku si pensaba quitarle al policía; esperó doce años para ese momento… un pelirrojo sin cejas no le iba a tirar todo a la borda por simple capricho.

Llenó los pulmones de aire para gritarle al agente que suba a tomarse la ducha.

— ¡¡AAAH!!

Nuevamente, como hace una docena de años, su alma cayó al piso. El mismo grito… Palideció.

— ¡Naruto! —salió corriendo del baño, tirando algunas botellas dentro de la bañera.

Bajó torpemente la escalera; esa escalera era un peligro para la gente como él que andaba apurada. Miró con desesperación el living: nada.

¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué gritó así de repente? ¡Dios, los nervios de que algo le ocurrió al rubio no le ayudaban a pensar!

Fue hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Kyuubi rajando la puerta trasera con sus patas delanteras mientras gemía. Suficiente información: Naruto se encontraba afuera. Tomó al cachorro con una mano mientras intentaba abrir la puerta pero se encontraba cerrada con llave. Miró el pasto de afuera, encontrándose con su juego de llaves, en donde estaba la que necesitaba. El perro seguía llorando, impidiéndole asimilar las cosas.

Miró hacia el centro del patio, encontrándose con el agente abrazándose las piernas mientras se balanceaba un poco de adelante hacia atrás. Le daba la espalda, no sabía si estaba llorando… sus movimientos de hombros le revelaron que sí.

No necesitaba ser médico para darse cuenta que eso era producto de un efecto retardado…

— Mierda —dejó al perro en el suelo y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

Lo hizo una vez y lo volverá a hacer. Pasando por arriba de todos los destrozos que hizo en el dormitorio, salió por la ventana y, sin vacilar, se lanzó del techo al jardín.

Cayó de pie y luego de rodillas; nuevamente esas punzadas en sus tobillos…

Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor, yendo derecho hacia Naruto. Se dejó caer arrodillado al suelo, mirándole con preocupación. Le abrazó fuertemente, intentando dejar de lado su dolor en el pecho que le producía mirarle llorar. Era muy doloroso verle en ese estado: con la cara mojada de lágrimas, temblando como si fuera papel, pálido como un muerto, y con la mirada ida.

Uzumaki sintió el abrazo, dejando de sollozar de repente.

Sasuke sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir, pero la salud de su policía estaba primera:

— No, Naruto, llora —le exigió, abrazándolo más fuerte.

— N… n-no.

— Naruto —insistió suavemente, acariciándole los cabellos.

— S-Sas… Sasuke…

El morocho se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza al escuchar otro grito agudo y ensordecedor. Se arrepentía enormemente de haberle contado su pasado, jamás tuvo que haberlo dicho, no importaba si no le recordaba… por sus ganas de volver a su lado, dejó a un rubio traumatizado. Entreabrió los ojos, derrotado.

— Naruto… Lo siento… —le meció lentamente, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, no solo de los orbes de Uzumaki, sino también de los suyos…

Sasuke fue el primero en despertar. Ambos terminaron en los brazos de Morfeo ante tanto llanto; uno abrazado al otro, cobijándose en los brazos ajenos y disfrutando del olor tan característico del otro. El morocho miró la mata rubia que sostenía tan protectoramente. Sus ojos los sentía pesados, hinchados y secos [cuando dormís llorando, las lágrimas se te secan justo en la comisura entre los párpados; molestándose cuando te despiertas o interfiriendo en su vista.

Pudo ver unas nubes rosas hacia el este: estaba amaneciendo.

Se raspó los ojos, sintiendo frío en el brazo. El cuerpo de Naruto le daba más calor que una manta, produciéndole escalofrío cuando le alejaba. Volvió a mirar al bello durmiente.

Se sentía tan culpable… ¡Era un miserable, sin corazón!

— Mh —fue despertando el policía.

Uchiha le miró.

— Naruto —le llamó suavemente, intentando no asustarlo.

Bien, no lo logró.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke! —se apartó del detective, ruborizado—. ¡¿Qué haces, dattebayo?!

— Nos quedamos dormidos —tiritó al sentir el frío matutino—. Será mejor que entremos, si no queremos pescar un resfriado…

Ambos se levantaron algo tambaleantes. No terminaron de despabilarse pero el viento les obligaba a moverse.

— ¿Cómo terminamos dormidos, ttebayo? —se rascó la cabeza, abriendo la boca enormemente para largar un profundo y ruidoso bostezo.

Sasuke le vio de reojo. Maldito contagio, también bostezó pero más educado, cubriéndose la boca.

— ¿No… lo recuerdas? —no podía ser, ¿nuevamente olvidó todo lo que hizo con él en la tarde?

El rubio abrió la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Kyuubi! —abrazó al animal que le saltó encima. Éste ladró, más molesto que animado—. Lo siento, ttebayo. Ay, no hagas eso —alejó un poco su rostro de los lengüetazos que recibía en su mejilla.

— Naruto, te hice una pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —le miró—. Ah, la pregunta. Si, si recuerdo —desvió el rostro hacia la mascota, sonriéndole ampliamente mientras le acariciaba—. Pero me sorprendió aparecer dormido en el jardín.

Sintió una mano en su hombro; volvió a ver al dueño de aquella palma.

— No me mires así, Sasuke. Si recuerdo todo… créeme que si —bajó la vista.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué, ttebayo? Te agradezco que me hayas recordado todo, de veras —le sonrió, dulcemente; sacando un rubor en las mejillas del morocho.

— Pero… tú…

— No sabes cómo comportarte en estos momentos, ¿verdad, dattebayo? —su sonrisa se amplió—. Tranquilo, Sasuke-teme. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y un simple recuerdo no me quitará mi puesto de jefe supremo.

Uchiha permaneció en silencio, mirando esos ojos brillosos. No podía creer que luego de haber recordado tal escena tan terrorífica, sonriera como ángel. Se sonrojó más notoriamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano por el asombro.

— ¿Qué, ttebayo?

— Na-nada —se giró rápidamente, ocultando el rostro con su cabello.

Naruto sonrió, contento. Le agradaba cuando Sasuke se preocupaba de él…

— ¡Sasuke, ttebayo! —reaccionó ante algo que había olvidado.

— ¿Qué? —le miró con sorpresa. No se esperaba un grito como ese.

— Tengo más pistas, dattebayo. Necesito hablar contigo sobre el Spree Killer —dejó a Kyuubi en el suelo.

— Oh, eso —susurró, algo decepcionado—. Bien, busca lo que tengas; yo buscaré lo mío.

Ambos salieron de la cocina (Sasuke tuvo que darle de comer a la maldita mascota) y buscaron lo necesario para reunirse en el comedor, con el desayuno en el centro. Naruto pudo apreciar unos números en las esquinas de las fotos; ¿para qué enumeró las fotografías? Eso se lo preguntaría luego.

— ¿Qué descubriste? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

— Estas muy charlatán hoy, dattebayo —murmuró, mirándole de soslayo—. Fue ayer al mediodía, junto con Gaara que me ayudó bastante.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes.

— Muéstrame.

Naruto le tendió una libreta.

1-. Todas son mujeres.

2-. Sus familiares se encontraban en otra ciudad (o estaban muertos).

3-. Sus notas son extrañamente normales (adolescentes).

4-. Las víctimas solían hacer deportes o iban al gimnasio, pero no pasaban mucho tiempo en las casas.

5-. El asesino tiene una edad predestinada para atacar, siempre son las mismas.

6-. Los exámenes médicos demuestras que las víctimas fueron pintadas antes de morir.

7-. Ellas no solían pintarse en su vida cotidiana.

8-. Todos los nombres de los recién nacidos comienzan con la letra 'K'.

9-. Haz un dibujo en donde muestre la ubicación de los cuerpos en la ciudad (por las dudas).

10-. Las adolescentes estudiaban en escuelas privadas.

11-. Los nombres de las ancianas terminan con la letra 'O'.

12-. La mayoría de las adolescentes iban a la escuela por la mañana y se quedaban haciendo talleres extras.

13-. Todos los cuerpos sufrieron un ataque específico: cortaduras y extracción de los pezones.

14-. El color del tinte en los ojos cambiaba entre: verde, blanco, celeste, amarillo, plateado y gris.

— Interesante, ¿eh? Jamás lo hubiera encontrado por mi cuenta, ttebayo —sonrió, contento.

— ¿A qué se refiere con 'edad predestinada'? Ninguna concuerda —quitó sus oscuras gemas del papel para posarlas en los orbes celestes.

— Oh, eso me lo dijo… pero no me acuerdo, ttebayo —Sasuke le golpea la cabeza con los papeles enrollados—. ¡¿Y eso por qué, dattebayo?! —se cubrió la cabeza, lloroso.

— ¡Tuviste que haberlo escrito, usuratonkachi!

— Pero me lo dijo mientras caminábamos… —hizo un puchero que el morocho no pudo resistir.

Largó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a sentarse. Maldito rubio, se aprovechaba del amor que le tenía…

— Recuerda, dobe, vamos.

— Espera, espera…

Naruto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, fundiéndose en las sombras que eso le producía. Andaban caminando de regreso a la casa… Gaara traía los papeles en sus manos, contándole los detalles y los porqués de esas conclusiones… él le escuchaba atentamente hasta que dos gatos pasaron corriendo en frente suyo, obligándole a correrse… Gaara le abrazó para que no cayera…

Se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué? —Uchiha frunció notoriamente el ceño.

— Na-nada, tte-ttebayo —se golpeó las mejillas—. ¡No me acuerdo, Sasuke! Unos gatos me distrajeron y…

— ¿Gatos? ¡Eres deplorable como detective!

— ¡No digas eso, dattebayo! Para empezar: ¡yo no soy un detective! —se levantó, golpeando la mesa, enfurecido. ¿Él, deplorable?

¡¿Cómo no serlo cuando no sabía qué hacer?!

— ¿Cómo que no eres detective? ¿Qué haces acá, entonces?

— Soy espía, era policía… Estoy aquí solo por la plata, la necesito. Pero jamás supe cómo se comportan los detectives…

— Detective… espía. Es lo mismo.

— No, ttebayo —volvió a sentarse. Tomó una de las fotos y la lapicera y comenzó a hacer dibujos en la parte blanca—. Mi compañero era detective, él conseguía la mayoría de la información y yo daba mi vida haciéndome pasar por otras personas y, así, estar lo suficientemente cerca del asesino para atraparle. Lo sé: peligroso, pero el salario era el suficiente para pagar la renta y la comida.

— ¿Sabaku no hacía nada por eso? —le miró fijamente—. _Maldito pelirrojo, dejar que mi Naruto haga todo esto por simple dinero…_

— ¿Que si no hacía nada? ¡Me encerraba o me amenazaba con tal de que no arriesgara mi vida! Jamás le agradó mi trabajo… y menos aquella ver que estuve a punto de morir —agachó la cabeza. Sus brillantes ojos se oscurecieron al recordar aquél día.

¿Naruto… ¡MORIR?! Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo nunca se enteró de eso? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que su Uzumaki estuviese al borde de la muerte? Debía saber pero… Dios, esos ojos…

Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, deteniéndose detrás suyo.

— ¿Sasuke? —el rubio levantó la cabeza, mirando el lugar vacío de en frente. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Cuándo se movió? ¿Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no le escuchó?—. ¡¿Sasuke?!

Se sonrojó al sentirse aprisionado por unos fuertes brazos. Ya que su banco no traía respaldo, lo único que sentía era ese firme tórax en su nuca… ¿Por qué le abrazó? ¿Por qué le agrada ese contacto? Se ruborizó aún más ante el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza:

_No quiero separarme… Es éste el lugar en donde me siento protegido_

— Naruto… —le susurró al oído, haciendo temblar como gelatina al otro.

Quería decirle más, quería contarle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, todo lo que ocultó por esos doce años… Pero ni el momento ni las circunstancias le ayudaban… No podía, no debía.

— Sa-Sasuke… —intentó girar la cabeza, pero no se atrevía mirarle a los ojos. No mientras se pareciese a un tomate.

— No quiero volver a escuchar que te pones en peligro…

— ¿Tú también, ttebayo? —frunció el ceño. ¿Otro más que le amenaza para que no arriesgue la vida?—. Gaara dijo…

— No me interesa —le cortó, rápidamente—. No me interesa nadie… solo tú, Naruto.

Su corazón daba vueltas y vueltas al escuchar su nombre en aquellos rosados labios…

— ¿Pero qué… qué dices, teme? Me avergüenza y me molesta que jueguen de esa forma con los sentimientos —giró, para tomar fuerza y apartarse.

Uchiha entrelazó sus dedos en la cintura de Uzumaki, impidiéndole separarse. Clavó sus orbes en los otros. Habló lenta y firmemente, demostrando así… la verdad.

— Yo nunca juego… y lo sabes, Naruto. El único que me importa aquí eres tú… y así fue siempre durante estos doce años.

El agente sintió un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndole pronunciar cualquier sílaba. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Estaba bromeando? No, esos ojos… esos ojos no mienten. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Sasuke Uchiha?! No, esa no era la pregunta…

_¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?_

— Prométeme… que me dejarás protegerte… de la misma forma que hace doce años… mientras dormías —a medida que hablaba, se fue acercando a ese carmesí rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza mientras el detective hablaba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué hacía su cuerpo como reacción? No lo sabía. ¿Qué significaba ese bombeo acelerado de su corazón? Creía no saberlo. ¿Qué pasó mientras él buscaba todas esas respuestas?

Se besaron.

_**::Shini Malfoy::**_


End file.
